Chance
by MidnightHowling4
Summary: A young girl, Gabriel, lives in a orphanage with her four friends. That doesn't stop her from having fun. Going to the nearby park, working at a fast food restaurant, and reading her books. All her life she has wanted to be adopted into a nice, caring, loving family but as the years pass by, her hope diminishes.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Another day, another day in this rundown place. Molded walls and grimy walls, grubby floors, not a place were children should be. The smell was enough to make a person puke their guts out.

The lady that owns this place is a meanest, rudest person you'll ever meet. Face saggy, mouth is always in a frown, and eyes of steel. Some of the young kids goof around saying she is the Grim Reapers wife, to say the least, she sure looks like it. Everyone is deathly scared of her, as the last kid to look her in the eye past out in fear.

Today is a normal day, with nice spring weather and comforting warm temperatures. Pigeons cooing and Ravens cawing in the morning.

Sitting up and placing my feet on the cold, rotten wood, I stand up. The creak of the bed telling this is a old bed and well used. The blankets on top, aged with time passing by. The clock above the door read: 4:47, meaning the sun hasn't even risen.

Stretching my arm well over my head and having a nonhuman noise emit from me. Taking the few steps over to the clip board on the wall, I notice that Charlie has laundry duty for today.

Though I'm the youngest, I sure act like the oldest, sometimes. It goes Charlie, Piper, Ruby, Kevin, and Me. Kevin doesn't act his age at all, sometimes I think he is a 5 year old stuck in a 11 year old body.

Shaking my head to wake myself from my sleepy state, I shuffled my way over to Charlie's bed and poked her in the arm. When she didn't stir, I continue to poke until I got a cuss and swiped at.

"What do you want?" Charlie hissed and pulled the covers over her head. Taking the left top corner, I tore the blanket off of her.

"You got laundry duty. You don't want Ms. Reno nagging or yelling at you," I explained. At the mention of Ms. Reno, Charlie quickly scrambles out of her bed, only to fall on her face. Yep, she is the clumsy one. While on the ground, she turns around to face her bed and rushes to the suit case under her bed. Snatched a couple of clothing articles and to the bath room she went.

Charlie's graceful fall woke some of the others in the room. Kevin rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room. His gaze landed on me and a smile grew on his face.

"Good morning Gabby," he greeted. Gosh, this kid can be a cutie. The corners of my mouth went up into a smile and I greeted him back.

"Hey shortie, sleep well?" Actually I'm a shortie, being 4'6 for a 10 year old. Kevin is 11 and about 5'0. By the mention of shortie, he gives a short growl and charges at me. Having quick reflexes, I dodge to the left and watched him plow right into the wall. He falls back, possibly knocking himself out. My guess is true as he doesn't move from his spot. Stepping over to him, I gentle kick him in the side to test if he was either faking it or it was real. He doesn't stir. Taking a step over him, I scan the clip board by the door to see if any of the others have something to do. Nothing.

Leaving Kevin to his nap, I saunter over to my bed reach under the bed to grab my suitcase of clothes. The pounding of footsteps caught my attention, making look at the doorway to see Charlie rushing in with a basket, grabbing clothes that are strewn around the room. With my pile being the last one, she left the room. See if you put the name of Ms. Reno, people get moving.

Anyway, I also grab my brush to take care of the rats nest on my head. Leaving the room to enter the bathroom, I always wake up early so there isn't a line. Closing the door behind me, making I lock it as some kids here are rude, I get undressed and put on my Guns n' Roses t-shirt. Taking my hair out the messed up braid, I brush out the knots with some trouble. Redoing the braid and wrapping the ponytail holder to keep it from falling apart.

Exiting the bathroom, I see the clock in the main room and it read 5:09. Ugh, 5 more hours until Q's opens. Yes, a ten year old works at a fast food restaurant. I have been working there since I was 7 and get great pay, 8 dollars an hour. It opens at 10am and closes at 7pm. I work for most of the day: taking orders, cleaning up after people, and sometimes making the food.

The owner of Q's is Quinn, a nice, older gentleman. When I'm sick he allows me to stay in the back where his office and hang out. Someday I wish he would adopt me or at least one of the others, specially Charlie, she has been her for most of her life.

Sitting down on the old couch in the main room, I reach under it to find my book that I hid down there. Around here, you have to hid your things or it's going to get stolen by the others. It was a book about the myths of the world, like Norse or Greek and even the Angels, did you know that Lucifer is actually an angel not a demon. It's fairly worn down from the reading I have done with it and some of the pages have fallen out. It's my favorite book out of the ones I own.

Without realizing it, time flew and it's was 9:23am. I usually like to be there a few minutes early to help Quinn with anything he needs. Closing the book, I scan the room to find no one and tuck it under the couch, far under. With one glance in the mirror, I leave the orphanage and walk the 20ish minutes to Q's.

These streets are the dirtiest and scariest you'll ever be in. Gangsters run most of the city and the only 'nice' place here is the park. Which on my free days, I take a nice stroll through or even play hide and seek with the others.

Even though I'm small I sure kick some ass when need be. Like one time a person tried to kidnap me, I punched him in the throat then kicked him multiple times in the balls. Yep a nine year old kicked some dudes ass.

Finally reaching the building, I walk to the back of the place and went through the back door. Greeted by the smell of grease and the fresh dough that is made every day. A smile graced my lips as I see Jeremy and Daniel mixing the ingredients together with John throwing the pizza in the air. It was funny to see his eyebrow creased together and his tongue poking out in concentration. Striding into Quinn's office, he greets me with a smile and open arms for a hug, which I accepted.

"It's nice to your happy face around here, Gabriel," Quinn complimented and let's me go from the hug. He always says my name fully, I don't get way I was named with a boys name but the cool part is that's an angels name to. You know Archangel Gabriel, he really cool because he is a trickster. I get embarrassed from people saying nice things about as not a lot of people say that to me.

"Oh-umm tha-thank y-you," I stumbled with my words. He pats my head before nodding his head to the doorway, singling me get to work. Waving god bye to him, I enter the employees room to grab my pouch for my notebook and pencil. Today is where I take orders and give them to Jeremy since Emma isn't going to be here for the rest of the week. That means I have to work on Saturday.

Saturday is usually when I do my stroll or hide n' seek with the others. Hopefully Ms. Reno doesn't give any of the others jobs so we can hang. Waiting at the corner for any customers to come in, the rest of the day went by in a blur.

I'm having writers block on my other book so I decided to have this up so you guys don't get bored. I'm sorry.

Let the wolf howl!

-MidnightHowling4


	2. Chapter 2: Superstition

**Thank you PhoenixLordess for your comment. It stays relevantly all on the same time line. There may be small time skips but not in years away. They will stay about the same age for this story.**

 **Thank you Mariah for your comment. Quinn already has done that, the police in the city are shit and horrible as they don't give a crap to anything. That's why the city is so rundown and the streets are unsafe all the time.**

After a long day of barely anything happening and it was the end of my shift, I walk the soon-to-be dark streets. A noise of a plane started to ring out, catching my attention. Looking up to see a F-16 Fighting Falcon flying around the city, as if scanning for something.

Planes always caught my attention, when I could get a book, that's one of them that I would get. My favorite kinds of planes are the jets.

Taking the few moments to watch it do its thing before it did a twirl, like it knew I was watching it, and sped up out of sight. Sighing dreamy, I pad my way back to the Orphanage.

Walking into the place the smell of spaghetti drifted into the air. That means that Ash has cooked up dinner. He is the best cook you have ever imagined, even though he lives here. Rushing into the kitchen so I could get some spaghetti, I see many kids lined up to get a plate. Getting in line to wait my turn, I quickly get my share before going back to my room. The others were in the room talking to each before they notice me.

"Hey Gabby!" Kevin greeted with a mouth full. Rolling my eyes at him, I plop my butt down where Charlie and Ruby made room for me.

"So how was everyone's day?" Piper questioned with her German accent drifting in. Everyone, except me, started to talk about their day at the same time. My mind drifted into dream land about the jet I saw earlier. Reeling myself out to listen to Ruby start to talk about her walk to the thrift shop downtown and what she found. Next Charlie talked about her experience of people doing weird crap at the laundry mat. After that Kevin talked about going to Hobbytown, a store that sells high-priced remote control vehicles. Then Piper told us about her boring day of cleaning our room as she is a clean freak.

"Hey, Gabby, what about you?" Charlie brought me to speak. A small smile played my lips and I shrunk my head down between my shoulder to hid my smile. Charlie pokes my should multiple times to convince me to speak. Raising my head back I tell them what saw at Q's.

"Well," I drew out the l's," it started as any normal day, the boys making the dough for the pizza and whatnot. It's about noonish when two army men showed up, in uniform but the weird part was that they came from a normal truck. They walked up to the counter, where I was working for the moment as Jermey had to use the restroom, and asked if they could see a adult. I gave them a bitch face before heading to the back to get Quinn. We both arrive back to the main room and the army men, which I saw their name tags, Lennox and Epps ask Quinn if he has seen any suspicious vehicles around. That's weird to ask a person that. Well Quinn gave his answer, a no, like everyone else, including me."

"The truck they had was a pumped up black GMC truck, which is weird, if they were really army men then shouldn't they be driving something else more camouflage Like come on! With that engine being so loud, it could be easily be heard from miles away. And black really, maybe be good night operations but during the day, you go to be kidding." Yep I'm ranting now.

"Also on the walk home something weird happened-"

"You were adducted by aliens!" Kevin interrupted with his stupidity. Like I said before, 5 year old!

"No! That doesn't ev- I would even be here!" I exasperated. He gives a hard look before opening his big trap of a mouth.

"Maybe they didn't want you," He teases. Giving him the bitch face, I continue my story before I was rudely interrupted.

"Anyway, on the walk home, a jet flew around the city for a few moments before doing a couple of tricks and flying out sight." Everyone was giving me a confused look, trying to piece the information together. We do have our common sense. Like, army men going into a old fast-food restaurant just to ask if they saw anything suspicious then leave in totally non suspicious truck. Then later on see a jet, a jet, flew over head with no reason to and leave. Something weird is going on and not using our common sense we decide to try and figure out what's going on.

We talk more about what I saw today and before we knew it, it was 10. The usual time we go to bed.

Being the nice person I am, I take everyone's plate to the kitchen and wash them. While at the sink clean and placing them on the drying rack, something caught my eye in the window. Two bright blue lights hung in the air, thinking it was something behind me, I glance behind me to see noting. Peering back in front of me, the lights were gone. Confused on the subject, I store it in my brain to talk about it tomorrow with my roommates.

After everything was put up and done, I go off to bed with my clothes from today, not giving a single crap.

"Good night," Charlie started.

"Good night." Piper with her German accent showing up.

"Gute Nacht," I spoke in German, I know some of my origins.

"Good night," Ruby's Russian accent showing up in her words.

"Good night!" Kevin cheered and the room became silent again. Charlie and Kevin are the only 'normal' ones in the room here. With that my eyes grew heavy and I drifted off into sleep.

 **Sorry for not updating in awhile. You know how life can be. Anyway, as you have seen, I have put both of my stories on hold/ slow updates. But not to worry I try my best to update all that can and get back on the horse.**

 **Let the wolf howl!-**

 **MidnightHowling4**


	3. Chapter 3: Checking Things Out

**I'm sorry for bad grammar or missed spelled words.**

Morning rolled around, that stirred me from my dreamless sleep. Stretching my arms and legs out while making a nonhuman noise, I slowly lift from upper body up. Something I noticed was that the sun was already up. Taking a glance over to see the clock read: 6:47am, which was unusual for me to wake up at this late of time.

Climbing out of bed, I reach under my bed and grabbed my clothes for today. Leaving to the bathroom, there was gladly no one waiting and the door wasn't closed. Taking a quick shower for the day, I get dressed and stroll back to the room.

On the clipboard for today, Kevin and Piper have dish duty. It reminds me that of what happened yesterday in the kitchen. Doing what I do everyday, I go over to Kevin and sit on him. He wakes up only to push my 100 pound frame off on to the floor and snuggles back into his blankets. Rubbing my now sore butt, I grab his blanket and almost pulled him all the way off. He was hanging half off the bed and tried to right himself causing him fall off. He curls up in his blankets making me irritated and I went off to get Piper up.

Piper was much easier to get even though she isn't a much of a morning person.

"Could you help me with Kevin?" I questioned. She stared at me before a huge grin appeared on her face. Accepting that was a yes, she bounds over there and annoys the crap out of Kevin. He gets up, looking pissed off and gives me a What face.

"Well you good sir have dish duty with Piper." He gives a loud groan and shuffled off without changing his clothes, really. Piper follows him with a bounce in her step. Smiling to myself, I leave the room to and go to the main room to read my book.

After they finished doing their job, I had a surprise for Kevin.

"Hey Kev, do you want to go for a walk?" He gave me a look of uncertainty before slowly nodding his head. With that we left, though I had to stop by Q's and ask if I could have a couple of hours off.

We made it a few minutes early and went around back to go through the back door. Entering the restaurant, we head to Quinn's office.

"Hey Quinn!" I greeted the older gentleman in front of me. Once he notices that we entered his office, he gave a big smile, went over to me, and gave me a hug.

"Good morning Gabriel and Kevin!" He greeted back, releasing me and to give Kev a hug too. Kevin raises his shoulders awkwardly as he doesn't really like human contact. Quinn releases Kev and looks between each other.

"What you two up to?" He questioned. I rub my shoulder unsure of myself.

"Well, I was wondering if I could have a couple of hours off…" I trailed off while gazing off to the left of him.

"Are you kidding me?" I shrunk back thinking he was going to yell at me. "Of course you can! I was waiting for this moment. You can even have the entire day off." What? My gaze fell back onto him out of shock.

"You mean it?" I questioned with shock lacing my voice. He smiled and nodded his head. Returning the smile, I gave him another hug before me and Kev left for the surprise.

We turned onto the street the store was on and I could tell Kev was starting to notice what the surprise is.

Walking into the store, I tell him something that made him squeal like a pig and rush around the store. He stopped in front of an unmarked box that was in the clearance area and waved me over with excitement. Padding over there, Kevin was already opening the box to see what's inside.

Inside the box is a blue pickup RC truck. It had dust covering it as Kevin pulled it to examine it. The thing was suped-up and cool looking to say the least. With wheel flares, KC roll bar lights, and a brush guard.

While looking at the RC truck, a man came over here.

"You better put that back before you break something," the man ordered. Standing and turning around to look the man in the eye.

"What kind of motor does it have?" Ignoring his comment so I could get the details on the motor. He gazed at me with a sour puss face.

"A VXL-3S Velineon Brushless Power System Combo," he answered. I nodded in thought thinking how much that kind is, about $170.

"How much?" I inquired. A smirk arose on his face.

"280." Not to much, though over priced for that kind of motor and how much it's beaten up. I peered over to Kev.

"You want it?" He gave a goofy grin and nodded his head really fast. That was the answer.

"We'll take it." With that I payed for it and a few battery's. We left for the orphanage.

When upon making it to the orphanage, many of the others were outside doing whatever they could. We walked up to the room to see Charlie, Piper, and Ruby talking, well Piper and Ruby were arguing with Charlie trying to stop them.

Rolling my eyes, I dropped the box really hard to grab the attention of the three but heard some sort of ow come from the box. Staring at the box for a quick moment then it shook a little bit. Changing my gaze over to the girls, they to are giving me a scared/confused look.

Kneeling next to the box, I slowly open one of the flaps when something jumped out.

"Oh is it good to be out of that thing," the thing sighed and stretched. It was a small robot looking thing that had wheels for feet and the other tires were on its shoulders, that was split down the middle.

"What are staring at?" It spoke in a male higher pitch voice. A loud thud of something fall sounded behind me. Turning around, I see Kevin face down, most likely passed. He does this when something overexcites him and his mind can't comprehend it.

"What happened to him?" The small robot questioned while wheeling his way over Kev and kicking him.

"He passes out when he gets overexcited," Piper explains as if having a talking robot in the room is normal.

"What are you?" Charlie finally asks the question we are all wanting to ask.

"An Autobot. Now before we get to asking anymore questions, do you know where Optimus is?" He wheeled over to Piper and looked up to her.

"I don't know who this Optimus is but could we know your name?" Piper inquired.

"The name's Wheelie sweet cheeks." Wheelie? What kind of name is that?

We introduced ourselves and he talked about his home planet. We decided to let him stay for the time being.

What we didn't know, by keeping Wheelie we put ourselves in danger?

 **As you can see, I'm trying to get back into the normal schedule. Hope you like the chapter.**

 **Let the wolf howl!**

 **-MidnightHowling4**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting a Hint

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or misspellings.**

 **Thank you all for leaving comments.**

 **bajy: thank you. I usually post every Tuesday but I might post another chapter later in the week.**

 **Mariah: most likely. I do have a plan for the story but you know how sometimes a better idea shows up and you decide to take that route.**

It's was finally my day off for the week and boy was I glad. Having to work the entire week and Saturday was quite unusual, except Tuesday. Sometimes I get a whole month or two off and don't work a 9 hour day, which I did all but one day this week.

With this week I was able to get all the money I payed for the RC ca-well an alien named Wheelie plus some more. Which I distribute to the others as an allowance because within our group, you share.

Like our traditional weekend, we are at the park and left the alien back at the orphanage. We played hopscotch with the chalk I bought at our local supermarket and other childish games.

Piper spotted a few elderly people playing chest in the park, you know the cliché thing to do. Anyway we discuss wether or not to ask if we could play with them, even though we didn't the first thing about it. Charlie and Kevin weren't interested so they went off somewhere to do whatever.

Piper and Ruby take the lead as I stayed in the back, I'm not good with new people and typically hide behind them. The two greeted an older woman and introduced, including me, themselves. Ruby stated our purpose here and if we could join, with Rosie's, the woman's name, help on how to play.

Being the silent observer I am, within moments I knew how to easily checkmate a person. Ruby was starting to catch on and Piper was having the hardest time ever.

It took about 30 to 45 minutes for the two to be finally caught up with everything. Giving enough time for the others to come back from being bored.

Rosie was placed with me and I already knew I was going to lose. From what I have observed from her, she is great at playing chess.

Charlie and Kevin watched everyone's game, rooting on whoever is winning at the moment.

During our match, many times I almost bested Rosie but in the end, she won. After thanking her and her friends, we went on our way to play tag. Piper tag/pushed Ruby and yelling "You're it," before we all spilt away from Ruby as if she had a plague.

Ruby was more built for strength not speed and normally goes after me as I'm smaller with my short legs. Rushing over to Piper as she is the second shortest, almost getting caught by Ruby. Bypassing Piper, Ruby tags her before steering away from us as now Piper goes after me.

Though I'm small with my strength and speed, I do have stamina.

As Piper caught up, I faked a left to go right and ran towards Kevin so he could caught. That plan didn't carry out as Piper grew tired and slowed down to a stop. Stopping also, I turned around with a slight pant and taunted her by placing my thumb on my nose with my tongue sticking out. She pouted with a small glare, she walked towards me before going into fast dash.

Acting on pure instinct, I dove and did a weird crawl on my hands and feet before full on running away.

Gladly instead of going after me, she chased after Kevin. With some miracle, she caught up and tagged Kev.

We played Tag for awhile longer until everyone grew tired and Piper suggest that we could play hide n' seek.

All choosing for Charlie to be it, she gave us 60 seconds to hide. In a park this size was not far at all.

Not paying any attention to were the others went, I head off towards a building to find a big, black truck parked there.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Charlie's voice rang out, scaring me to go and hide under the truck. Not the smartest place but the grass is high and truck is big enough, hopefully, to hide me. Also the weird thing is, why is a truck parked in the park?

A few moments later, a man in his mid-thirties, comes over and squats down to look at me.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" He questioned, his voice familiar. Taking a full on look at the man, I realize this is Lennox , one of the army men. Giving him a skeptical look, I answer his questions.

"Gabriel, Hide n' seek," was all I said. He nodded his head slowly and getting back up. From this moment on, I learn this man is a mega douche.

"Gabriel is hiding right here!" He shouted out. Letting a bitch face out for him, I quickly shuffle out from the underneath the truck and run off in a random direction. Looking for anything I could hide in or behind, a tree with small and low enough limbs was the first thing that came up in my list.

The tree was my first option and I climbed as high as I dared to. Within the tree, I could see a lot of the park also Charlie, Piper, and Kevin rushing over to the black truck that I know notice was the one from the restaurant.

Lennox was no longer there and seemed to have disappeared.

Paying attention to my surroundings, a black and yellow Camaro was below my. Somehow, someway I didn't notice it there, probably because I was rushing to get away. It looked to be a '07 model and the paint was glossy most likely from it being waxed. The windows on it were tinted so much that I couldn't see the inside, isn't that illegal?

Out of nowhere, two men left the vehicle and approached the truck. One of the men I could recognized as Epps. The other one looked to be in his early twenties with brown hair and a yellow stripe in his bangs.

The front doors of the truck open and Lennox with a male in his forties. He had a deep black color for hair and a little bit stubble on his cheeks and chin.

All four of them group up and started to talk about something. I couldn't hear since I was too far away.

Later on, all four of my friends walked up to Lennox and started to talk to him. Once again, I couldn't hear what they were saying but when he pointed off where I went, I knew he told them where I was hiding.

The four rushed over to the tree and quickly spotted me. Charlie and Ruby tried to climb the tree but all the limbs broke off from their weight. Kevin and Piper didn't even help as they don't like heights.

"Gabriel get down here now!" Charlie shouted. Sticking my tongue out like the mature ten year old I am, I shifted a little bit, knocking a branch down.

"Gabriel Grace! Watch it!" Oh crap, the middle name.

They continue to yell at me and tried to climb the tree with failure.

Few minutes later, Lennox and his partners came over.

"Having a little trouble?" Lennox teased. Charlie nodded and Lennox whispered something to the black haired man. He went over to his truck and drove it over here with the tail gate down.

"So whose it?" Epps questioned. Charlie raised her hand then Epps lead her over to the back end and help her up. Without realizing it, she was now tall enough to reach me.

Charlie reached out causing me to scramble away but I wasn't quick enough and her hand grazed my shoe. That's game.

Sighing, I climb down the tree. Charlie gets off and thanks the group for helping us.

"So what's your guys name?" Piper inquired. The guys looked at each other and Lennox, Epps, and the younger male shrug their shoulders.

"I'm Will," Lennox introduces his first name as Will.

"Robert but you can call be Epps."

"I'm Bumblebee," the younger male introduced. It was funny because the car he got out of.

Th last male didn't introduced himself so Will did it for him.

"That's Ironhide." Bumblebee and Ironhide, those sounded like codenames or something like that.

Will hands us a card saying if we see anything unusual or weird to give him a call. Charlie tenses before going back to normal. She knows not to talk when she knows something because she is terrible at lying. Ironhide gazed over to her and eyes her. Quickly grabbing her hand, I rushed her away from them. Gladly they didn't follow.

Everyone made it to they orphanage in one piece and panting as we ran all the way back.

The door was still locked meaning Wheelie was in here. Opening the door, we were met with Wheelie going through Pipers clothes, which he got a bat to the head for.

After that, the door was relocked and we told him of our finds today. He said that Ironhide and Bumblebee were allies and that we should call him. Problem one: we don't have a phone and problem two: if we tell them that we have an alien with us, we would be locked up, never to see the light again. Wheelie was disappointed but agreed with us as we we are his saviors.

Everyone went to bed except me and Kevin as we talked about the situation. We decided to keep taps on the men we met today.

After our talking, we grew tired and finally went to bed.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Please comment if you did!**

 **Let the wolf howl!**

 **-MidnightHowling4**


	5. Chapter 5: Helper

At the moment we were hiding behind a building wall as Will and Epps talked to each other. They were talking about someone called Starscream, a evil douche that Wheelie hates. He has taken a form of a jet, was it the one I saw before?

"We need to find him soon. With Megatron on a rampage since his second in command went rogue, things are getting out of hand," Epps commented. Will nodded in agreement. Next moment a commotion sounded next to me. Looking next to me, both Wheelie and Kevin were arguing. Flicking Kevin in the forehead, making him and stop look at me.

"Whose there?!" Epps shouted. Shit! Rapidly grabbing my bag and stuffing Wheelie in it, we rushed away through the small alleyways of the city.

We made it back to the orphanage out of breath. Gladly Will and Epps didn't follow us, well they don't the streets like we do.

"So who's that Megatron dude that Epps mentioned," Kevin questioned Wheelie.

"Megatron is the leader of the bad guys, the Decepticons," Wheelie answered.

"That's not good because Epps said Megatron is on a rampage," I pointed out. The two nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we could figure out more if we could get our hands on the info that they have," Kevin offered.

"Yes but we first have to figure out where they're staying. Plus Wheelie pointed out that Ironhide and Bumblebee are like him. So we have to be cautious," I pointed out. Kevin nodded and Wheelie was looking at me as if I had two heads.

"You want to go and sneak inside of wherever the humans are staying with Ironhide and Bumblebee. They're probably got the place on lock down," Wheelie was starting to freak out. Using my shoe, I smack him on the head to grab his attention. He glares at me while rubbing his head.

"Well, Yeah. If we want to figure out what's going on, er, what they're trying to find," I remarked. Wheelie shook his head really fast before going over to Piper and climbing under her blankets.

With the no help from Wheelie, Kevin and me discuss are plan. We are going to watch the group and see where they're staying. Once we get that info, we'll observe them to see what time they leave and figure out what time they usually leave and come back.

It soon became night and after we made up our plan, we hit the hay.

Morning came around and I was already up, reading my book. The others haven't woken up yet and that left me to think about the plan more. It's a high risk plan and could get us in big trouble.

Later in the day, few of the others kids in the orphanage got up and were wandering around, talking. The others in my group soon woke up and came down.

Ash, at the moment, was cooking breakfast. What I could smell, there was Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Scanning the area around me, I tucked the book under the couch and left to the kitchen.

Piper and Ruby were doing there arguing like normal. They were arguing about Piper stealing some bacon when she should be waiting.

Finally breakfast was done and everyone has gotten their plates. Like usually, Charlie, Ruby, Piper, Kevin, and me were in our room, talking about the plan that Kevin and I are going to do. Stuffing our faces full of food and telling them of our plan. They did agree that this is hazardous and we need to be cautious on how we do this.

Kevin and I left for our mission.

For a week, we watched Will and Epps leave around 10 in the morning and come back every hour until 6. Not giving us a lot of time.

Today was the day. We're going to sneak in and copy the info we find. If there was any.

This time we didn't bring Wheelie as he would've gotten us caught.

The men and their alien friends drove away from the motel they were staying at. While we were squatting behind a bush waiting for them to leave.

"Let's go," I ordered after waiting 10 minuets in case they came back. We sneak up to the door with my lock picker and quickly picked the door. Opening the door and closing it after Kev. We scanned the room to see multiple papers stacks and some pinned up on the wall.

"Woah, this is a lot of stuff to write down," Kev gasped.

"Yeah, let's get started." With that said and down, we got to work.

The name Starscream continue to show up most of the time. There was a picture of a F-16 Fighting Falcon, it looks exactly like the one I saw the other week ago. They were tracking it, though they were looking in all the wrong spots

Writing all we could with what time we had, Kev watched the time as we only have an hour.

The loud roar of an engine brought us back as we were more focus on writing things down. Stuffing the papers in my bag, we book it to the window in the back room and rapidly opened it. Jumping out the one story window, we rushed away, going through alleyways and places we knew they couldn't fit through.

Making it past the doors of the orphanage, we book it to our room. Slamming the door behind us, catching the attention of our friends in the room.

"Are you guys okay?" Charlie questioned. Casting gaze over to her, I nod my head.

"Yeah, almost got caught," Kevin answered out loud. Ruby's eyes widen in realization

"You mean you were seen?" She gasped with a hint of anger in her voice. Uh oh, she's mad. Rapidly hiding behind Kev in protection, you don't want to anger Ruby.

"Oh calm down. We were almost caught. We didn't get caught, so we're fine," Kevin blew off. He is the only one who will go against her, they'll butt heads but usually nothing serious happens.

"Yeah, it's totally fine. They are army men and ALIENS! If they suspect they are being watched or followed, they will be more cautious from now on," Ruby argued. Kevin walks away from Ruby and plops face down on his bed. Ruby looks at me with a glare before she leaves the room. Releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding, my butt hits the floor. Wheelie wheeled his way over to me and sat down in my lap. Wrapping my arms around him as if he was a teddy bear, I sit there listening to what Kevin tells the others what we found.

"Hey, Gabby, could I see the papers?" Kevin questioned. Sliding the bag off my shoulder, I hand him the bag full of the notes we took. He opens it and pours out the papers. By the look of it, we accidentally grabbed other papers from the table.

"Uhh Gabby, I think you grabbed these," Kev pointed out. He held up printed out papers that we most definitely didn't write.

"Whoops." Removing Wheelie from my lap, getting a whine from him, I get up and take the papers from his hand to read over.

Kevin explained what was on the papers to Piper, Charlie, and Wheelie. While he did that, I read over the papers that I accidentally grabbed. It talked about the Decepticons and who was on their side.

"Hey guys, this paper talks about who the Decepticons are," I pointed out. Kevin takes the paper out of my hand and scans the paper.

"Wow, who names their child Barricade?" Kevin jokes. Wheelie gives him a look of 'are you kidding me'.

"Barricade is a dangerous bot. You don't to mess with him," Wheelie growls.

"Sorry," Kevin gives a quick sorry. After that fiasco, we continue to talk about this.

 **Sorry about being late, today was my first day of school.**

 **Let the wolf howl!**

 **-MidnightHowling4**


	6. Chapter 6: Figuring Something Out

**Thank you three for commenting on my story! You guys are the best! All of you are specially for following and favoriting the story.**

Waking up for another day, I groggily open my eyes. The sun still not over the horizon, yet light bled over. Still tired from not getting a lot of sleep, my eyes scan over the room. No one was up, if there was someone on the chart, they will be. Rising out of my squeaky bed, not caring it woke up anyone.

The chart on the wall read that Ruby and Piper have laundry duty while I have to clean the living room. The living room usually gets clean every week, meaning this job will be easy, maybe. Some of the kids don't really care if the building looks clean or not and when they get the job to clean, they do a shitty job. From who got last, which are Sidney and George, they don't give a rat's ass.

It was time to wake up the two sleepy heads. Piper was first on my list as she doesn't try to punch you and only gives you a few grumble words to you. After waking her up, it was time to wake the beast. Being the best sister ever, I pushed Piper onto Ruby, waking her up. Ruby sat up slowly while giving Piper, who was on her lap, the glare of death, now I felt bad. Well until Piper blubbered what happened. Ruby allows Piper to get before she went after me, aw shit. Sprinting out the door with my tiny legs, my feet carried me down the stairs and out the front door.

Ruby and I are pretty much equal for speed; she has her strength while I have my stamina. She follows me out the front door and is close to catching me. Taking a quick left, we circled the house twice before noticing she wasn't behind me anymore. Stopping at the back of the place to listen for any movement from Ruby, I hear something to the right of me. We were running counter clockwise before and she must have wanted me to think she was going go the other way around. Sprinting to the opposite side of where Ruby was hiding, I race up the steps and into the orphanage. Hopefully Ruby didn't see nor hear me.

Going up the steps to our room, I sliding under my bed to hide. With my blankets from winter still under here, that's what helped me hide.

A few minutes pass and Ruby comes back into the room looking tired. Her eyes scan the room and stop at my bed.

"Gabriel, you can come out now," she offered. Either go out and hopefully doesn't pound me into oblivion or stay under here and be safe. Piper and Ruby do need to get going. Sighing, I crawl out from my hiding spot.

"The whole reason I woke you up was to tell you, you and Piper have Laundry duty." She nods before she heads out the door, to probably get Piper.

After all that, it was my turn to get to cleaning. The bathroom holds all the supplies to get cleaning. Going and getting the things that are needed, I get to work.

Two, three hours later, the living room was finally spotless. Now though my body was covered in the dirty and sweat from cleaning.

Mostly everyone here was up and walking around, meaning the bathroom was most-likely full of kids. The line wasn't as long as it was suspected to be, only 2 kids waiting.

Waiting for the kids to get down was one of the longest times I have ever waited. One kid took a thirty minute shower, using up all the hot water for me. Though I do prefer cold showers.

Kevin and I needed to talk about our plan, maybe even take Wheelie with us. Heading up stairs to talk to Kevin and Wheelie about our master plan. Ruby and Piper weren't in the room and I past Charlie on the way up the stairs.

"Hey, Kev, Wheelie. Want to talk about our plan of finding this Starscream dude?" I questioned as my feet carried me into our room. He looks up to me with a smile and nodded his head.

While going over the plan, we looked over the papers we have. It was under our noses this entire time. The old mine shaft off of Webber Canyon road. A perfect place to hide for a huge robot. I tell the others what came to mind.

Now knowing where he was hiding, we rushed over to the mine. It was going to be along walk over there.

Three hours later of walking, jogging, and running with the complaints from Kevin and Wheelie. With my high endurance, I was able to easily not be tired.

We came upon the mine shaft and being the sneaky sneaks we are, we quietly crept into the place. A loud growl scared all of us, almost making us give away our position. We get closer to where things sounded as if they were being thrown and a high pitched squeaky voice was yelling.

Wheelie was giving us trouble as he didn't really want to go any further with us. Instead of taking him with us as he would slow us down, we left him behind.

We continued to forward until we reached a huge cavern. A large robot, who seemed very pissed off, was throwing random pieces of metal around. A piece flew our way and hit right above where we hid. Making Kev and I scream in fear as the thing dropped in front of us. The yelling stopped right after our appearance making. Knowing we've been made, we rushed back from where we came.

Before we made it five steps, something grabbed each of us. It seemed like a robot hand, it squeezed the air out of my lungs. Banging on its hand to try to tell it to loosen its grip on me, I try to yelling at it but that was in vain. By the height and how close I am to this bot, I realize this is the bot we are looking for. Starscream.

 **At the beginning of this, I thought this was going to be a little story and full of stupid stuff so I could get out of writers block. With this story continuing and with a plot that will make it even longer, I decided to name the book. From now on, Transformers Short Story will be called Chance.**

 **Guess whose sick... ME! Ugh! I'm not in the right state of mind so hopefully there isn't any mistakes. If there is please tell me so I can fix it.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter. I wrote this yesterday and didn't go over it.**

 **Let the wolf howl!**

 **-MidnightHowling4**


	7. Chapter 7: Savior

The air was thick and dusty, giving Kev and me hard time to breathe properly. During the day it would get hot, even though we were staying in a general area. At night it would get freezing and hard to maintain a steady body temperature.

It didn't help with Dorito of Doom not giving us any food and only a bottle of water a day. We are lucky we are even given something to keep alive. Humans can last up to 7 days without water; every cell in a person's body needs water. Without being able to replace the quart of water a person loses per day, a person will not last more than a week at most. Humans can last up to 45 days of starvation; if a person loses 30% of their body weight, death is imminent. Although, disease would probably kill a person before they have a chance to starve.

Starscream must hate me as I have been giving him the hardest time. With my mouthy mouth, it hasn't shut up, only when sleep is needed. Starscream almost smashed me twice since the time we have been stuck in here. Plus he stuck us in a dirt hole, humiliating us.

Flashback

"Hey, Dorito of Doom! Are you always so stupid or is today a special occasion?" That earned us to be thrown in the hole. Kevin was giving me a glare, though I didn't care. With a few bruises, I continued.

"I don't know what it is that makes you so stupid." A large wrench was thrown at us; it couldn't make it down the hole, as it landed the long way. Kevin punched me in the arm but quickly regretted it and sent me another glare.

"Brains aren't everything. In fact, in your case they're nothing." With that he went to grab me but I hid under the lip of the hole where he couldn't reach me.

Another one was,

"Roses are red,

Your blood is too,

You look like a monkey,

And belong in a zoo,

Do not worry,

I'll be there too,

Not in the cage,

But laughing at you." That was the other one he tried to squish me for.

Present

Kevin and I are hoping that Wheelie or one of the girl's notices we are missing, none of the other kids will care. They will more than happy to take the money and stuff that we harbor.

It was hard to tell time without seeing the sun or moon. With Kevin and I's prediction, it has been about four days, maybe. We really don't know. We are screwed. Oh, help! Please help us soon.

A loud bang shook the cavern, making rock and rubble fall from the ceiling. A large stone crashed down above us, almost making us pancakes. The stone was angled where we could climb on it to get out.

More bangs and thundering gunshots rang throughout the cavern; more rubble fell on top of us. We were breathing the stuff which wasn't good, at all.

We continued to rush out of this place to freedom. We were stopped by huge robots fighting each other. With the quick glance my eyes caught Dorito of Doom; a bumblebee colored bot; and a bulky, black bot.

Kevin and I booked it the other way. My mind thinking if any other exits were still open and safe to go through. There wasn't, the place was put as unstable. Most of the tunnels were collapsed or blocked off. The only exit known at the moment was where the bots were fighting.

We approached the main cavern and Kevin spotted Will and Epps searching the place. Before they could see us, we hide behind one of the walls.

"Crap! They're there! What should we do?" The words spilt out of my mouth quickly, in a rush. Kevin gave me scared expression, realizing we could get in deep shit because of this.

"I don't know. It's your turn to think up any idea." Did he just throw me under the bus? Another thunderous bang made the place shake again, this time much louder. It caused us to scream out in fear and tumble backwards as part of the wall we were next to started to crumble.

Glancing over to Kev as his eyes are already on me, I gave a small nod and both of us dove right before the entrances disintegrate. A rock landed on Kevin's head, knocking him out cold. Not giving a crap that Will and Epps will know that we're here, I skid the couple feet over to him and try to shake him awake. My mind already knew it was useless to even do that but when you see your close friend knocked out, you start to worry about him.

My ears caught someone calling out my name, I didn't pay attention to anything or anymore expect on the person laying in front of me. A hand landed on my shoulder and I try to shake it off for it to only to grip tighter. Another hand lands on my other shoulder and pulls me away from Kevin. With my tired and battered body, I could only barely struggle against the iron grip on me.

Epps showed up in my blurry vision, I didn't realize tears were in my eyes. From my spot, which most likely Will was the one holding me, my eyes caught sight of Epps doing a couple of tests on him. Kevin didn't wake up and Epps was forced to carry the small boy out of here.

Will tried to make me walked but my legs didn't move. He too, was forced to carry my small frame and followed Epps out. For all I know, Kevin could be dying or even dead.

Safely in Will's arms, he carries me out to the big GMC truck. The 07' Camaro was also out here. Both of the vehicles occurred to be damaged, with scratches and many dents. Will gently lays me down and buckles me up. He closes the door after and gets in the driver seat.

My head rests against the door and my eyes start to shut. My energy was to its limits and I was completely wiped out. The only though on my mind at the moment is, is Kevin alright?

With whatever strength I have leftover; my body rises from its slouched position to look out the window. Epps was placing Kevin the back of the Camaro. That was all before my body gave out and fell back against the door. Sleep took my hand and dragged me far into nightmare land; over thinking what the possible are for the outcome of Kevin.

Sleep released its hold on me, allowing me to lay there on a soft and, somewhat, comfortable bed. My mind finally getting up to speed and a thought crossed it. KEVIN! Lifting my upper body and opening my eyes quickly, I scan the room to see Will and Epps talking over in the corner. They stopped as they see me rise from my slumber. Gazing past them, my eyes catch the sight of Kevin laying down on the other bed next to me. Rushing to get the covers off of me, it caused me to get tangled up in the bed sheet and fall face first into the floor. I'm worst than Charlie.

The two were already making their way over to me and helped me up, off the floor. Setting me back down on the bed and having to hold me there so I didn't go over to Kevin. Calming down a little and settling down so they didn't see the need to hold me, I glare up at them.

"What is the reason of you holding me?" I growled, my was a bit sore from the lack of water that the human body needs.

"We don't need you trying to mess with him. He is fine, just has a small concussion. He just fell back asleep and needs his rest to get better," Will explains. Glancing behind him and thinking over the information he gave me, I believe what he told me.

"Okay, when can we leave?" Strait to the point. We needed to get out of here; I don't want to be thrown in a cell with the key being thrown away. Epps and Will glimpse at each other, giving a silent saying to each other.

"We don't think you'll be able to leave," Epps gave the answered. My mouth opened a little in shock and confusion. I close it before speaking again.

"What do mean? We were at the wrong place, wrong time." Totally not true but not the exact truth. It was true we were there at the wrong time, not the wrong place though.

"Then do pray tell, what were you here at abandoned mine shaft?" Will pressed. Quickly thinking up a lie, I tell him it.

"School work." Not my best but it'll have to do. He gave a weird look to me and another glance over to his partner.

"'Kay Kid. Fess up," Epps ordered. I've been made! Scanning the room again, an idea popped in my brain but shot it down. There was no way my body could hold up a 130 pound, 11 year old while running away from trained army men.

Sighing big time, I spilt the beans.

At first, they were pissed off at me and as I continued, they seemed understand that what a child would do. Acting like my parent, they scold me for getting Kevin and me in danger.

"You are no longer safe alone. You must come with us, where do your parents live?" Will ordered. Casting my gaze down to my hands, that is wrapped in gauze, in my lap. Slightly closing my left hand, a small amount of pain comes from them. The reason being is I must have scraped them on the rocks back in the cavern.

"Gabriel?" Epps brought me back to the land of the living. Jumping up a little as he scared me, I bring my gaze back up to him and tilt my head to the sided like a confused puppy.

"Where do your parents live?" Oh _that_ question, if I knew would I be stuck at the orphanage?

"I don't know. They left me at the orphanage in the cold, hard rain. Not giving a crap to ring the bell," my voice hard and scary to even myself. They give me a look of surprise then sorrow. Great, not with this shit.

Holding up my hand before they could say a word, "Shut up. I don't need to hear that you're sorry or pity. It isn't your fault so what's the point on saying sorry for something you didn't do." My glare could cut glass; if I stared long enough. They slowly nodded.

"So where's the orphanage?" Epps questions with awkwardness in the air. Rolling my eyes, I slowly stand up with the resistance of my sore muscles.

"Grab Kevin and I'll point you in the right direction." Will picks the boy up with easy and I opened the door for him. Following behind the two, I notice the black truck and bumblebee style Camaro parked in front. Epps opens the door for Will and Will sets Kevin down in the back seat on the passenger side. I open the back driver side door and hop in. Epps jumps in the passenger side and closes the door behind him.

A metal box was sat in between us and when it moved, it scared me. Though the voice was something I recognized, it was Wheelie. Messing with the box, it couldn't be opened without a key. Epps told me to stop messing with it but that didn't go well as I love to be a rebel. He gave up on trying, making it boring.

"Why do you have Wheelie locked up?" I questioned with a hint of anger leaking into my voice. Will looks in the rear view mirror at me.

"You know him?" He inquired with a hard edge in his voice.

"Yeah, Kevin and I found him in a box at Hobbytown," I answered. An idea popped in my brain.

"How about we make a deal? You release Wheelie and let him be free, I'll give you all the info I know." Epps gazes back at me before glancing at his partner. A few seconds later Will gives me an answer.

"Fine. Deal." Epps tosses back a key and my hand wraps around it in midair. Sticking the key in and turning the lock, it snaps open. A happy Wheelie pops his head out and stretches.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks." He climbs out and sits down my lap like it was nothing. Epps gives me a weird and I returned with a glare.

Will goes on his way as I gave him directions to the place. What rolled in my mind is who is driving the Camaro?

 **How's it going my wolvies? Anyway hope you like the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!**

 **-MidnightHowling4**


	8. Chapter 8: The Adoption

The black GMC truck pulled up to the old, broken down orphanage. Over the time over here, I spilt everything Kevin and I knew about the Autobots and Decepticons, which they knew that the other knew. My eyes caught the expression of the two that sat in front of me, disgust and a bit of sorrow. Rolling my eyes at them, I hop out of the tall truck and sauntered up to the gate that surrounded the place.

An old silver, 2003 Prius was parked off to in the alley next to here. The car meant that Ms. Reno is here. Slowly backing away, about to run, a body stops me. Glance behind me, Will stood behind me, keeping me running. You don't joke around Ms. Reno, or you get to sit in solitary for however long she wants you there.

In my peripheral vision, I see Kevin turning around to bolt. Epps stood behind him, not allowing him to run. Will walks around me and opens the gate. He motions for us to follow but we stayed glued to our spots.

"Come on, we need to hit the road," Will ordered. Slowly moving my feet, they felt as if they were lead, I shuffled after him. The gate creaked closed as Epps and Kevin follow us up the stairs.

Before Will could knock, I opened the door to find Ms. Reno shouting at Nick. Nick looked as if he was about to cry, I would be to if Ms. Reno was yelling at me.

Ms. Reno's head whipped back to see us standing here. Her eyes widen to saucers as she saw army men standing but when her found Kevin and I, they narrowed with a death glare.

"What did you do this time, Gabriel Grace?" Her voice low and threatening. Getting uncomfortable under her gaze, I shift my eyes to look at my feet. A hand landed down on my shoulder making me jump in surprise.

"Leave the kid alone," His voice full of irritation of the situation. He gentle pushes me behind him, in a protective manner. Still with my gaze down at the floor, I hear Piper call out my name in a hushed whisper. Snapping my head, Piper was peeking out from the corner where the kitchen is. Ruby and Charlie are also behind her with their heads peaking out too. Ruby was giving me a glare that meant I better run after this, if we live that long.

"What are going to do about it?" Oh, Ms. Reno is barking up the wrong tree. Piper and Charlie's eyes widen in shock of what she said to **army** men, who are trained to take down big ass robots.

"We want to adopt a few children," he ignored what Ms. Reno asked the two. Her body went straight and rigid with her mouth slight agape, most likely in shock. Not a lot of people come by to adopt, in fact, not a lot of people come by at all.

"You really want to adopt one of these kids?" When she said kids, it rolled off her tongue in disgust. Ruby changed her glare from me to Ms. Reno.

"Yes, the ones I like to adopt are Gabriel, Kevin, Piper, Charlie, and Ruby," Will stated. Ms. Reno mouth dropped down to the floor, it made sense. He wants to adopt five kids plus the most troublemaking kids here.

"Ar-are you sure?" She stumbled over words. Will nodded confidently and Ms. Reno led him off to her office. Chorus of sighs rang out of the room, it seemed like a lot of the kids were holding their breaths.

My three friends rush over to me and globbed me into a big hug. After assuring them I'm fine, they assess Kevin, who is worst condition then me. Ruby picks at him like ticks on a dog, fussing over this and that.

Ruby stands in front of Epps with a calculated glare. Poor Epps didn't know what to do; even he knew not to mess with her. Her glare turned into a smile of approval before she wrapped her arms around his midsection. It surprises all of us; Ruby isn't a hugger type and will barely deal human contact, even with us. She'll give a hug here and there but that's usually all.

She lets go of Epps and turns around to face Will and Ms. Reno who were coming out of the office. Will held a smile on his face.

"Gabriel, Kevin, Ruby, Piper, and Charlie, go pack your things," Will ordered. We all looked at each other and shrugged before all rushing to the room. Even though I was the closest to the stairs, I made it there last and was bashed into the wall Ruby on the way up.

We poured into the room and everyone went off in their own direction, I dove under my bed to grab my small suitcase. Stuffing my favorite blanket into the suitcase, I made my way down with my suitcase in hand into the hallway where the main door is.

 **None of the others were down here, yet. So I went over to the living room and dug under the couch, grabbing my book and headed back over to Will.**

 **Charlie and Ruby were rushing down almost pushing the other down until they made it down and standing in front of Will. A few minutes later Kevin and Piper come down. Piper was rushing down while Kevin took his time getting down.**

 **On the way out the door, Ash said his goodbyes to us. Waving my goodbyes to him we left to go on our way**

 **It took about 30 minutes to reach the private airport; rush hour is terrible in Sacramento. We made it to the Executive Airport south of Sacramento. It was an okay looking airport; it was old and run down.**

 **A big cargo plane, a Boeing C-17A Globemaster III, was ready on the runway. That must be the plane we are taking, makes sense if we are taking a big plane for the vehicles/aliens we are taking with us.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for following and favoriting the story!**

 **Let the wolf howl!**

 **-MidnightHowling4**


	9. Chapter 9: The Plane Ride

As we trekked up to the plane, Charlie and Kevin slowed down to a stop. The reason they weren't going with us is they are scared of heights while Charlie hates planes. Turning around, I walked up to the two of them.

"It's alright. You have two aliens that will protect you," I tried to sooth both of them and to get this rolling. Bumblebee steps out of his vehicle and strolled his way over here.

"It's going to be alright, none of our planes have ever gone down. Gabriel id right, me and ol' Hide will protect you," Bumblebee encouraged. The two gazed at each other before nodding, they shuffle their way over to the plane.

Kevin gently places a foot on the ramp and turns to look at us.

"It's safe!" he yelled in good sprit. Charlie and he hiked up the ramp with Bumblebee the car behind them. Other soldiers were there and helping to secure Bumblebee. Waiting for Ironhide to load up behind Bumblebee and he also gets secure.

The rest of us load up into the cargo plane and Will and Epps led us over to the seats. We all sat down and put on the seat belt to get ready for takeoff.

A few minutes later we were ready to takeoff. Both Charlie and Kevin were scared out of their minds. So I grab onto Kevin's hand, who is sat next to me with Will on the other side of me. Kevin gazes up at me and gave me a tight smile.

The plane started to move onto the runway and took off with great speed. Kevin's hand squeezed mine and I see his eyes were closed tight.

About a minute the plane finally made it into the sky and leveled out. It took awhile before we were allowed to unbuckle and walk around.

Asking Will what are the humans that Ironhide and Bumblebee use, he answered with Holoforms. That didn't help much.

Ruby stood next to me as we scanned over everyone to make sure is fine. Piper, or at the moment Hyper Piper, was all over the place, literally bouncing off the walls of the plane. Kevin and Charlie are with Bumblebee's holoform, it seemed Bee was telling some kind of story.

Hearing footsteps fading away from me, Ruby was leaving me for Epps. Gazing over everyone again, Will and Ironhide were talking to each other. Noticing that I was alone, I made my way over to Will and Ironhide.

The two were talking until I arrived; Will greets me with a smile. Ironhide greets me with a grunt and a nod.

"I was wondering if I could hang with you two." I questioned with a slight hint of nervousness in my voice. Will opens his mouth to answer but Ironhide beats him to it.

"No, why don't you go and 'hang' with your friends." Oh, a hurtful look past over my face but I quick covered it with a fake smile.

"Hey, no. You can hang with us," Will told me. Ironhide scowled at Will and crossed his arms over his chest. Choosing to stay with the two, we went over to a crate

Will took out a pack of cards and offered to play 'Oh Hell'. You have a piece of paper where you make how may many columns of people that are playing. On the paper, you write 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. With the numbers telling how many cards you need. Before each round, you bet how many piles you'll win when each card is placed. There is trump card. When playing a card, you have to have the highest in the suit to win. When you win a pile, you get to place down any card you have. If you don't reach your bet, you lose points. When you reach your bet pile number you win that many points. If you get over the bet, you get your points plus however points to.

It was a long game to play plus we played a few times. In the end, Will won 2; Ironhide won 1; I won 1 too.

After awhile of playing card games, it started to get boring. Deciding it was time for a nap before we land. With my blanket over my body and suitcase as a pillow, my mind slowly drifted off to sleep land.

The rattle of the plane woke me from my slumber. Slowly sitting up, I glance around to see Kevin ready to barf and Charlie either somehow asleep or she fainted from fear. It should have been backwards.

Bumblebee was trying to get Kevin to calm down while making sure Charlie was fine.

The floor was not the ideal place to sleep on. It caused my back to hurt and my muscles sore from the floor. I get up with my back popping really loudly. Ruby looks off in my direction and gave me a concerning look. Mouthing the words 'my back' to her and she nodded in understanding before she went back to whatever she was doing.

Getting up from my spot on the floor, I walk over to the crate and climb onto the top of it to look out of the window. It was weird on why the window was closer to the top of the of plane roof then to the bottom.

Clouds covered the area below us as some stray clouds surround us. A waxing gibbous was out and shinning down with the stars twinkling. Ni life seems to be up here but it was pretty though.

A noise behind me startled me. Looking to where the noise came from, it was Piper starting to snore loudly. Ruby reaches over and sticks hopefully a clean sock into her mouth. Piper chokes on the sock and wakes up. She spits out the sock and was about to smack Ruby but smartly backs off. Next she turns around and lays down to fall asleep. Ruby lays back down too and turns away from Piper.

While looking out of the window of the plane, the door to the cockpit opens. Will walks out with a tired expression on his face. I felt bad for him, dealt with going against Starscream then having to deal with us.

"It's time to land!" he yelled over the humming of the engines. Piper groaned in annoyance; Ruby sits up and goes over to a seat; Charlie was already seated.

Jumping down from my spot, I sat down next to Kevin. He gratefully takes my hand and squeezes it tightly. Will makes his way over to Piper and tears the blanket off of her. She whines and curls up into a ball.

"Come on. When we land, we're going to stay at a hotel to get some rest," Will offered. Piper gets up and sluggishly walks over to a seat by Ruby sits down.

We all buckle in and get ready to land. The whiney sound of the landing gears folding down drifted into the air.

The plane rattle as it dove down back to the surface of Earth. Kevin's hand gripped mine tightly all the way down until the back hatch opened.

Fresh, crisp air blew in on us, making me wish I had a jacket to wear.

The other soldiers helped unloading the two aliens. They left after helping us to do whatever.

Kevin, Piper, and Charlie all loaded up with Bumblebee and Epps. Ruby and I load up with Ironhide and Will.

They take us to a not too shabby hotel.

"Do you guys care if you sleep in the same room together?" Epps questioned. We all glance at each other and shrug our shoulders. We don't care; we are use to sleeping in the same room together.

Epps gets us a room for us while him and Will get a room.

We all rushed to our room and I claimed the sofa first while the others fight over the 2 beds.

In the end, Ruby and Kevin got the beds and the others got the floor. It took a few minutes but my eyes drifted closed and sleep grabbed its hold on me.

A sudden weight and yell woke me up from my sleep. Using my hand to lazily smack whoever woke me up, someone grabbed it and licked it. Jolting up in disgust, I use whatever strength on the person and pushed them off.

Opening my eyes and gazing over to the left, Piper lays on the floor, a giggling mess.

Kevin was already up and moving around to get ready. Ruby woke up with a grumpy face towards Piper. Charlie is still asleep on the floor in the weirdest position ever.

Since it seemed to be still morning, I get off of the sofa and grab my clothes for the day. Heading to the shower first, I do my morning routine.

Being all clean and ready to leave I grab my favorite book to read. The pages of the book are old and lose to turning into dust. It has been used that many times for it to fall apart.

It didn't take too long until a knock was at the door. Piper bounds up to the door and opens it. Both Will and Epps stood at the doorway with their bags.

"Come on and load up, it's time to fly," Epps ordered. Putting away my book and my favorite blanket in my suitcase, I was ready to leave. Ruby was already packed and waiting for us. Charlie was still asleep on the floor in a different position. Kevin was watching T.V with his bag in hand.

Piper jumps on Charlie and tries to wake her up. Charlie groans and goes to push her off but stops when Piper accidently knees her in the stomach.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up," Charlie growls before pushing Piper off. Both of them go off to pack their things.

Finally everyone was packed and ready to hit the air.

We left the hotel with our normal position from before. The time on the dash read 9:32, if that even right and I was still tired from before.

The two aliens pulled up to the ready cargo plane. We all hopped out while the other soldiers helped Ironhide and Bumblebee loaded up.

The plane took off with its rattle and the whine of the landing gears.

The plane ride was much longer then the last. Most of what I did during this ride was sleep to play games with the others.

 **The plot thickens! The story continues up the mountain. Also I'm sorry about explaining 'Oh Hell', I don't really know how to but it's really fun to play. Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting the Family

It didn't take too long until a knock was at the door. Piper bounds up to the door and opens it. Both Will and Epps stood at the doorway with their bags.

"Come on and load, it's time to fly," Epps ordered. Putting away my book and my favorite blanket in my suitcase, I was ready to leave. Ruby was already packed and waiting for us. Charlie was still asleep on the floor in different position. Kevin was watching T.V with his bag in hand.

Piper jumps on Charlie and tries to wake her up. Charlie groans and goes to push her off but stops when Piper accidently knees her in the stomach.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up," Charlie groans before pushing Piper off. Both of them go off to pack their things.

Finally everyone was packed and ready to hit the air.

We left the hotel with our normal position from before. The time on the dash read 9:32, if it's even right and I was still tired from before.

The two aliens pulled up to the ready cargo plane. We all hopped out while the other soldiers helped Ironhide and Bumblebee load up.

The plane shook with its rattle and the whine of the landing gears.

This plane ride was longer then the last. Most of what I did during this ride was sleep or play games with the others.

The back hatch started to lower and the sun beat down on us. With the sun so bright, it forced me to cast my eyes away. Getting my eyes adjusted quickly, I thought my eyes were deceiving me. Bots like Starscream, without the red eyes, stood tall and power radiating off of them.

A sudden thud brought me out of my trace. Without having to look back at the noise, I stop moving down the ramp.

"Kevin?" I requested. There was no response. One of the bots rushed forward. His paint job is of a neon yellow/green with stripes of red mostly on his upper portion of his body. His head was slightly of a hexagon with a nose looking piece of metal in the middle of his face. He goes to pick him up but I stopped.

"He's fine. He faints when his brain can't comprehend something." He glimpses at me with confusion before gently picking up Kevin and moves away.

"Wait! Where are you taking him!?" I called after him. He continues on his way without saying anything. Glancing over to Will, he mouth's 'its fine'. With one peek over to the fading bot that has my friend.

"Kevin will be fine. Ratchet is a medic and will take care of him," a deep baritone voice reassured. The biggest and baddest bot spoke to me. It scared me as I didn't suspect him to do that.

Inspecting the largest bot, his paint job was of red and blue flames. He had to stand at least 30 feet tall. Even though I don't care about heights, it scared me a bit about how tall he is. Something hit me, if didn't watch were he stepped, any of us could go squish.

"Everyone, these are the kids who are need of a guardian," Lennox announces and continues," Gabriel," he points to us when he calls out our names," Ruby, Charlie, Piper, and the other kid that Ratchet took is Kevin." Ruby was standing next to Charlie to make sure she is fine since the bots are very tall and intimidating.

"So these are the good bots?" I inquired to Lennox. He turns his gaze over to me and nods.

"Yep. That reminds me that you guys need guardians," he comments. I gave a bark laugh to him and a 'really' look. "What about it?" Shaking my head to dismiss his question.

"First we need to know their names," Ruby pointed out. Good point.

"The leader of the group is Optimus Prime," he starts while pointing to the bots he names," Prowl is his second in command; Jazz is his third command; then you got Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the lambo twins; then Mudflap and Skidz, the Chevy twins." Not too many names to remember.

"Could we pick our own guardians?" Piper questioned. Lennox peers up to Optimus.

"Sure, pick wisely, you can't change it after this," Lennox offered. We all flicked our eyes at each other with large smiles on our faces, even Ruby.

"Prowl, would you like to be my guardian?" Ruby started. Prowl appeared surprised but agreed with her.

"I'll use my manners too. Ironhide, would you like to be my guardian?" I offered. Ironhide stared at me for a few seconds before assenting a signal. Charlie was fiddling with her fingers in nervousness.

"I know Ratchet isn't here but do you think he could be mine?" Piper requested. Lennox approved her request.

"Kevin would like Jazz," Ruby chose for Kevin. "If that's alright with you Jazz."

"Yeah, it would be cool it hang with the lil' man," Jazz commented. Charlie was the last one to choose her guardian. She appeared to be nervous and scared.

"Optimus," she started, it was surprising she choose the largest and tallest out of all the bots, "would you like to be my guardian?" Optimus smiles kindly down to her.

"Yes. I would love to," he agreed.

With everything settled. Optimus allowed us to hang with our guardian. Well Piper and Jazz head to the something called the Med. Bay. Ironhide took me over to where some people shooting off guns, which are loud and hurting my ears.

A few soldiers were practicing; the gun shoots making me flinch each time. We continue to move over to be the bots usually practice; I don't think any humans would want to practice over here.

Ironhide hands me a headset to cover my ears from the loud noises. Thanking him, he sets up his guns and starts. Even with the sound dampeners, it still was loud and scared me.

Sitting down, not knowing how long this will take, I watch him never miss a target. It was amazing how well he can aim at a target small and far away.

After a few minutes, he pushes a button which caused three of the targets start to move. With them moving, he continues to shoot the targets. Still not missing a shot. My jaw dropped to the floor. I couldn't even make a ball of paper make it into the trash can that's five feet away from me.

Closing my mouth before a fly or bug could fly in, I watch with amazement in my eyes.

Ironhide gives me a quick look and a smirk grows on his face.

"You want to try," he offers. My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Me gun = trouble, big no-no.

"Nononono, bad idea," I declined. He gave me a confused expression.

"I have never held or seen a gun before. I'd rather not be in trouble for shooting someone," I explained. He slowly nodded his head before getting back to the task at hand.

He continues to shoot for about fifteen to twenty minutes before he decides to do something else. Sparring with the lambo twins for this match.

Ironhide sets me on the ledge of a crate that was for some reason out here. It gave me the opportunity to look at my surroundings more. The sun still high in the sky with patches of clouds littering the sky. Barren land surrounds us with nothing but sagebrush and sand under our feet.

Back to the action, the three are in the middle of a practice battle. Ironhide was having trouble holding himself against the Lambo twins.

The two, from what I could tell, are holding themselves back. Not striking their wrist blades on Ironhide too hard.

In the end, Ironhide got his ass handed to him; maybe I choose the wrong guardian. The Lambo twins are super cool.

"Maybe next time, old mech," Sunstreaker teased. Ironhide huffed before getting off the ground. The two were already on their way over to me. Well Sideswipe was the one really coming over here, Sunstreaker stayed behind with a grumpy expression. Like someone stepped on his cat.

"You our new fan?" he badgered. A smile grew on my face and I gestured with my head as a yes.

"You guys so cool. You sliced and diced him. While Sunstreaker kept him down." While I was explaining, moved my hands to demonstrate what he and his twin did. His smirk only grew to what I was doing.

Sunstreaker and Ironhide strolled over here, in a conversation.

"Hey, Sunstreaker! You were so cool! Able to keep the big bot down," I praised his ego. He stood up taller and puffed out his chest. Ironhide rolled his eyes and scoped me off of the crate he had set me on.

He takes me away from the two with a scowl on his face. Before we got too far away from them, I waved at them in a see ya later. Sideswipe returns the gesture while his twin gave me a small dip with his head.

We make it past the huge hanger doors of what's called the Rec. room. Kevin and Jazz are in here, playing a game on a console. By the sound of it, Jazz is winning.

The game has these weird characters in these karts, racing each other. A green turtle-looking shell hits the person on the bottom screen, most likely Kevin because he growled in annoyance.

Ironhide didn't say anything. He went over to where a chair his size and sat down with me on his shoulder.

 **Gabriel chooses Ironhide, unsuspected. With her personality, it's going to be a rough and bumpy ride for the both of them. It's kind of funny with Kevin's fainting thing though, he might need to get that checked out by Ratchet. Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!-MidnightHowling**


	11. Chapter 11: Having Fun, Being in Trouble

"Nope! Never going to happen!" Kevin declared. He had dodged two green shells that were aimed at him. The game that we are playing is called Mario Kart. With characters to choose and pick from, I'm playing as Daisy. Jazz is playing with us as well and as Dry Bones while Kevin is Bowser.

The track that we are playing on is Rainbow Road, which it the absolute worst. Kevin and I continue to fall off while Jazz was doing alright. In real life he is a frick fraken car, it's unfair to us poor children that have barely been in a car before.

Our third game ended in Jazz winning first, Kevin earning 4th, and I last place. He congratulates us for a nice try and all.

The next game we are playing is GTA 5, not a game for a 10 and an 11 year old. The graphics are amazing, plus we can kill each other without a problem.

With it only being the three of us, we choose to go against each other. We collected money, well we stole it, and bought guns and other killing machines.

Ironhide had left awhile back saying he has to go train some troops, leaving me here. Though it didn't matter, all us of are having too much fun to care.

"Hahaha! I got you!" I cheered. Jazz had run into my sticky bombs which activated to blow him up. It blow him sky high and scared him, he wasn't suspecting it.

It took awhile and a bunch of deaths, I finally made achieve of obtaining a jet from the army. It's ironic; I'm here at an army base.

With the army on my butt and the other two trying to kill me, I was having a tough time getting away from everyone.

A beeping sound started meaning there is a missile coming my way. Having twist and turn out of the way before it could hit me, I turn around to seek down one of the two beings playing with me. Easily catching up to Kevin, I fire off three of my missiles. Hopefully at least one hits him.

By the looks of his screen, I had hit and killed him. He respawns and vows to shoot me out of the sky. Taking his threat as an empty threat, I continue to fly around, looking for Jazz this time.

Jazz is smart by hiding in places where the jet can't reach. He hides in buildings, tunnels, or other crooks and crannies.

A small blimp in the corner of my sight of the screen caught my eye. It's another jet, by the looks of it, it's not Jazz meaning the only person is Kevin. He gives chase after me and sets missiles to go after me. Using what knowledge of the game, I dodge and twist so he's in front of me now.

"What are going to do now?" I tease him. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him pout. He tries to get back behind me but fails as I use expert moves to dodge and weave missiles he somehow sends after me.

For awhile, I thought he had me but I shot a missile at him and blew him to smithereens. He huffed and lay back on the old, dusty ground. He crosses his arms over his chest and starts to pout like a big baby,

"How's your revenge going?" I teased again. He doesn't say anything and continues to pout.

Most of my attention on Kevin, I don't realize that Jazz had come out and shot a missile at me. When my controller bussed, earning my attention back to the game but it was too late. The wasted animation is plastered on my screen. I stared wide eyed at the screen for a few minutes before it finally processed what had happened.

Kevin was laughing his head off, tears of happiness running down his face. He's banging his hands against the ground, not caring if he dents or cracks the controller still in his hand.

"You don't make my charge sad or you pay the price," Jazz jokingly threatens. Pushing my lips out like a duck, I sadly down at the floor. Though it was good Jazz was already getting protective over Kevin. One less kid to worry about.

I love all of them, I truly do but after most of your life of being an adult to them, there is small hope that there's a chance of that I can still be a kid before either the Decepticons or age gets to me.

All of a sudden a loud alarm rang out throughout the building. Jazz quickly runs off, not giving us anything information about what's happening.

We rushed after at a slower pace as our legs are much smaller than his. Other bots and soldiers rushed to a huge hanger; the reason, we don't know.

On our trip there, my friends are making their way towards the hanger too. Everyone was having trouble keeping up with me, running out of breath.

By the time we made it there, everyone was bustling out of the hanger. Sideswipe and his twin stop in front of us.

"You guys need to get out of the way or you going to get ran over," Sideswipe comments. Not caring about that, Piper asks a question.

"What's going on?" The twins glance at each other, acting as if they are having an internal conversation. They turned back to us.

"Decepticon signal," Sunstreaker answered. My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, not fear but excitement.

"Can-," Piper and I started at the same time. We peeked at each other with confusing expressions; it took a few seconds for both of us to realize that we are thinking the same thing.

"Can we come with you?" We spoke at the same time. Again they glance at each other having their internal conversation, this time it was much longer and left us baffled.

Ruby appeared to be anger, with her brows furrowed together and her mouth set in a frown. Before she or any of the others could interrupt, Sideswipe butted in.

"Sure BUT you must stay hidden at all times," Sideswipe answered. We both cheered and high-fived each other. They transform into sleek sports cars, most likely Lamborghinis from the symbol on the front; making sure to make the transformation sweeter than it already is. It sure took the breath out of me from them, it was that cool.

Sideswipe opens his passenger side door, silently telling us to hop in. The inside was so lavishly clean and luscious. What caught my eye was there is a back seat. From my knowledge, these types of cars don't have back seats.

Ensuring that I don't leave any piece of dust, I carefully climb into the back with Piper following behind me. She on the other hand wasn't so careful with where she stepped.

"Stay low and hidden," Sideswipes voice chimed from the radio in the front. It scared the both of us, I wasn't suspecting, probably Piper too. He laughs at our antics. He pulls away from the group and towards the huge cargo plane from before.

His twin followed silently behind us. I was wishing that instead of being with Sideswipe; that I could be with Sunstreaker. He appears to be a cool bot, if you got to the core his apple.

Gladly neither of us are scared of planes or we would be having a fun time.

The plane ride from the desert land of wherever we are wasn't too long, but the place we landed was in a more forest looking area. Trees surrounded the mini airport, closing the place off from peering eyes.

All the bots on this plane are loaded off and ordered to move to the side for the other plane to be able to land. This plane only held the Lambo twins, Prowl, and Jazz with a modest group of soldiers.

The second plane landed three minutes from the first one. The bots on that one are Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide.

Another plane landed carrying jeeps and the other humans for this battle.

Everyone was ready to rock and roll; gladly the two didn't have to transform or we would've been caught by now.

They drove for about ten minutes before slowing down. An abandon building is what everyone surrounded, isn't that super cliché.

Both of the twins hung back to let us out. We quickly get out and sneak away for us to be able to watch the battle. Trees helped us to be able to hide without being caught by either side.

All of a sudden, the building explodes and three bots charge out. They at first tried to get away but failed and decided to fight to the death.

Almost five times we were squished or shot or killed, fun time and exciting. Even though my common sense was yelling at me from the beginning to not do this. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had to save our tail twice or we would be done.

"GABRIEL!" my name was shouted throughout the battlefield. The voice was Ironhide and he sounds furious. He comes barreling towards me and scoops both of us safety into his grasp.

Nothing could be seen from this position and we were giggled around for a bit. Everything went quite and Ironhide faces his palm up with us on display.

Optimus and Prowl glares down on us in disappointment, a shy smile grew upon my face.

"Yes?" I drag out the s part. That earned me a deeper glare from most of the bots here.

On the way back to base, Prowl gave us this long and horrible lecture about this and that. It went in one ear and out the other. For all I care, it didn't matter to me, I'm a daredevil and I'll do the stupid for fun. My name is after the Archangel Gabriel of tricks, got to take after the best, also it strange that my name is after a male name not a female. Maybe they thought at first I was male or too lazy to really think up name for me.

The plane landed and an irritated Ratchet stood in front of the group with his arms crossed over his chest and scowl plastered on his face. He didn't give a crap that I was there and had his gaze stuck on Piper as she trotted down the ramp of the cargo plane.

Piper didn't give a crap that her guardian is giving her the death glare. She skipped all the way over to him and leaned against his leg. Not missing a beat, she is scooped up onto his hand and whisked away from the group.

Hopefully he doesn't yell at her too much. It reminds her of her past, not the good kind of past. It's hard to crack her shell of past, the only thing she has told us is her parents weren't the nicest. With no family to take her in, she was thrown into the orphanage.

Under all her joyful and cheerful spirit, anger, rage, and mostly misery boils, ready for the smallest thing to blow the cap off.

Ironhide scoops me off the ground and also whisks me away from everyone. Exhaustion from the day was starting to catch up, causing a yawn to escape my mouth and my eyelids to droop. Without realizing it, sleep grasped me in its hand and forced me to go to sleep.

 **Gabe is kind of good at games, she has never touched one until now. Ironhide is pissed of at his charge, maybe she should of chose the Lambo twins. They are looking great for guardians. She is a laid back kid for what had just happened. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! (See I can use big girl words!)**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	12. Chapter 12: Troublesome Kid

Sunshine gleams down on my face, waking me up from my slumber. It's bright and hard to keep my eyes open. A blanket is draped over me, making it warm for me since its summer here.

My surroundings consist of grey walls and the bed I'm laying on. No one was in here, no one is in here. I'm alone. There are no human beings around.

Something started to happen. My breathing begins to get deeper and deeper, taking more than need. Dizziness wavered through my head and my vision disfigured, as if I was looking through a fish-eye lens. The only thought on my mind was I need a least a human nearby or in my sights.

Getting off the bed with unsteadiness, I wobble over to the door and attempt to place my hand on the doorknob. It took a few times before I could be able land my hand on it.

The hall is empty with no human beings in sight and that makes my heart clench. Continuing my way through the hall, thinking this might be the way out; the hall turns to a human size door. This time I was having better luck of opening this door.

More sun glistens down me, it didn't matter though. The only thing in my sights is a big red and blue flamed semi parked ten feet away from the door. Two humans jump out of the semi and rushed over to me, one I recognized as Charlie.

"Gabby? Look at me. Look at me. See I'm here," Charlie soothed. She knew what the reason is for my panic attack. The other human held onto my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. My breathing begins to slow down to a normal pace, the dizziness left, and my vision went back to normal.

"See you're fine," Charlie praised. She helped me off the ground, I hadn't realized that I was on the ground, and led me to the semi.

She helps me get situated inside of the truck and she gets herself sat down. The other human, an older gentleman by the looks of it, sits down in the driver seat and starts up the semi. It rumbles to life and he drives off to somewhere.

He pulls up to a large hanger meant to hold the large bots around us. The only bots in here are Prowl with Ruby, the Lambo twins, and Ironhide.

Charlie leads me out of the semi and over to my guardian. The sounds of transformation came from behind me. Getting a quick glance, the semi is the one transforming into Optimus. Wait! What about that other human inside of his cab. There was no sight of him anywhere.

"Where did the other human go?" I inquired. Charlie looks at me with a weird expression before she realized what I meant.

"That wasn't a human that was a holoform. The bots use them to blend into the human population," Charlie explained. A holoform?

She continues to pull me over to Ironhide and pushes me towards him. He gives me scowl and huffed, acting as if he doesn't want to deal with me. Sorry tin can you're stuck with me. Gladly he doesn't say silent but I wish he did.

"You're grounded and have clean up duty in the cafeteria for a week," Ironhide spoke up. My mouth held agape in surprise. Yes, I do earn that but for an entire week, what in the holle? His scowl turns into a smirk. He scopes me up, off the floor, and whisks me off to the cafeteria, probably.

Ironhide sets me down roughly on the ground and pushes me towards a hanger with a human sized door. Mumbling curse words under my breath, I stomp my feet like a five year old over to the door. It was still morning time and breakfast is still being served.

Kevin and an African American man sat next to him. The man wore blue sunglasses covering his eyes, his skin a deep beautiful brown, and dread locks held up by a head band.

The lines aren't that long and it took about three minutes to get my own plate. Making my way over to the two, I sat down next to Kevin.

"Hey Gabby! Good to see you up." Kevin hugs me before going back to eating the food on his plate. The man gave me warm-hearted smile which I returned. Following Kevin, I dig into my food. Compared to the usual food at the orphanage, this is amazing. Unless Ash was cooking, no one could beat that kid in a cooking battle.

Finishing up my food, I take both of our plates to the garbage and picked up the other trash around it. My hate seethed towards the bot making me be the cleaning lady. By being here, away from Ms. Reno, I thought this life will be better. Yet, most of these people/bots act like pieces of scheisse.

Everyone finally leaves, even my friend and his follower, and I'm left to pick up after them. The place isn't that bad in dirtiness and takes about thirty minutes to finish.

While walking over to where the barracks I'm staying, the Chevy twins approached me.

"Hey Gabby, we wanted ta ask if yo' wanted ta pull a prank on Ironaft," Skidz questions (I'm so sorry; I don't know how to do a real gangster accent). A smirk appears on my face and I nodded my head hastily.

The two transformed into their car form, really need to figure out what that is called, and Mudflap opens his door. Jumping into the passenger side, they both take off speedily towards a hanger.

Mudflap sets me down on his shoulder and treks over to a table their size. Two large tablets sat on the table; the both of them grabbed one each. From my spot on Mudflap's shoulder, I watch him create a diagram to prank Ironaft.

"So what do yo' think?" Mudflap questions. The plan consists of a trigger to dump cow crap on my guardian while we watch from a safe running distance. This is a perfect plane to get back at the piece of scheisse.

"Looks amazing," I praised. The two smile at me before we start to set up the prank.

We place the oversized buckets of sloppy cow crap, don't ask me how the two got, over the hanger that Ironhide stays at. Not knowing how to deal with wires, I let the experts work on that for the time being. Though they made me set up the bucket since they're too short to do that.

They are lucky that I'm not the one scared of heights while doing this. Hopefully for the rest of the day the stink doesn't stick to me.

Everything is set and ready for it to spring. We rushed over to our hiding spot and camped there, waiting for Ironhide to spring the trap.

Ironhide finally arrived a couple hours later, looking as grumpy as ever. Big mistake on choosing him as my guardian, he isn't fun or doesn't want to have fun.

We had to hold in our giggles so we didn't announce ourselves to the bot.

When Ironhide trudged up to the control panel and punched in his code. Instead of the door opening, the buckets slopped down on him. I don't know how he didn't see the buckets on the roof but it was a good thing.

He roars out in anger causing my giggles to last longer and louder. All three of us are laughing and giggling on the floor like two year olds.

 _YOU!"_ His is voice deep and ready to kill. It causes me to stop with my eyes widen in fear. He charges towards us in full speed. The Chevy twins scrambled to transform around me, almost making me puke, and speed away from the enraged bot.

After a few minutes of us speeding away and dodging Ironhide, we lose him throughout the weaving in and out of the hangers. The two think it's a great idea to go and hide in the Rec. room. It's a semi smart idea; he'll suspect us to be far from the base by now.

Aswe get situated, we burst out in a fit of laughter, thinking over what had happened. The memory played over and over in my mind and it took a lot of strength to calm myself down. The other two laughed longer than I did.

Many times during our hiding, we heard the rumble of Ironhide's engine pass by. Sometimes he would stop around here and shut off his engine to wait. This strange feeling in the pit of my stomach told me he knew were here but continued to mess with us, acting as he didn't know we were here.

The door to the Rec. room opened and a semi-large bot's shadow appeared on the floor. It didn't hold the shape of Ironhide allowing me to release the tension in my muscles.

"Come on you three. Before Ironhide makes another round," Prowls voice rang throughout the hanger. We all glance at each other before slowly making our way from behind the chairs. He stood at the entrance with his arms crossed over his chest. Ruby stood next to him in the same position as her guardian. She held glare appointed at me, not caring that the other two were with me.

We shuffle our way over to the two.

"Come on Prowla. We just wanted ta have some fun," Mudflap complains. Prowl rolls his eyes at Mudflap and grabs the two by the arm. Ruby makes her way over to me and grabs my ear, not being gentle to my ear.

On the way to the brig, we pranksters complained the entire time. I'm surprised my ear hasn't fallen off by now from all the pulling.

Prowl literally throws the Chevy twins into a cell while Ruby pushes past the bars.

Ruby points to the bars, "Don't touch." Nodding my head looking stupid, she face palms herself. Prowl activates the bars and leaves with Ruby.

"Whelp that didn't go as planned," I commented. The two gazed over to me and nodded in agreement.

 **I'm so sorry about Mudflap and Skidz accent. I tried my best and hopefully that'll surpass your guys expectations. Gabe is making the Autobots job harder than it already is. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! (More big girl words!)**

 **Let the wolf howl!-MidnightHowling4**


	13. Chapter 13: Lock Up

brig isn't that bad when you have company. The Chevy twins have been talking to me about their greatest pranks they had pulled. One on Prowl; to make him glitch as many times as they can in a day. Or welding everything in Prowl's office to the ceiling. Most of the pranks are on Prowl; poor Prowl.

One other prank was placed on the Lambo twins. The Chevy twins had loaded up cannons of garbage green paint. When movement is sensed by it would be fire off. So when the Lambo twins walked through the hanger doors, they got sprayed with the paint. Both of them were beyond pissed. They gave chase and beat the scheisse out of the Chevy twins.

By being the trickster of the group, I have a few stories of mine. My pranks aren't really specially on someone; everyone, even Ruby, got something against them.

My favorite one, which I shared with them, is when I had all the leftovers from the past month. Instead of having a nice, comfy bed to lie on, every bed was covered in the smelly, rotting food. One of the days, we had fish that Ash had cooked. Let's just say, I was too scared in my own room for couple of months. Though it was worth it, they smelled horrible for weeks.

During our story telling, the door to the hanger opened. Prowl and Ruby strolled in, both has their heads high and faces void of emotions.

"Is it time ta let us out?" Mudflap questioned with hope laced in his voice. The two continue their way over to us with a scowl glued on their faces.

"What you three did to Ironhide is unacceptable!" Prowl started, his voice hard and shunning to us. Great they're going to give us a lecture. From that point to the end, you don't understand how bad I wanted my head to explode. He is somehow worse than Ruby with his lecture.

"So got it!" Ruby finished. Jumping in my spot in surprise; I wasn't paying attention the entire time. Nodding my head as if I was paying attention, Prowl turns off the bars and lets us go.

Before I could make it five feet away from the group, Prowl stopped me by calling my calling.

"You have to be with Ironhide at all times," Prowl explained. My mouth drops down and my eyes widened to the point to the point they could fall out. Ruby holds a smirk on her face, showing she is pleased with my shock.

Snapping out of shock, I give a comment to the two, "why? If he sees me, I'll become pancake. Plus he isn't fun; these two are at least fun." Ruby laughed at my misfortune. A glare at my face; anger boiling inside of me but I had to keep my cool.

"No, you cannot change your guardian if that's what you're thinking about," Prowl stated. I already knew about this but if I annoy Ironhide enough, he'll want to get rid of me. That thought made a dark expression pass over my face.

No one noticed and the two led me out to where a black GMC was parked; for some reason, it seemed very familiar. A man in his thirties, with black hair and bright, they seemed unreal, blue eyes stared into mine. A scar ran from his right eyebrow a cross his nose to end under his left chin. It gave him a warrior vibe.

"Come on, I have training." His voice was easy to detect; the bot that is my guardian. The form fizzled into sparkles and disappeared from sight. Ruby pushed towards the bot in disguise.

Giving off a small growl, I stomp over to the passenger side and swing open the door. The form is sat in the driver side seat with a blank expression. I climb up and sat my butt down on the leather seat. Before my hand could reach out to close the door behind me, it slams shut, scaring me with the loud noise.

The truck is already started and Ironhide peels out of here. His engine growled deep in anger as we made our way to the training area.

When the men saw us appearing around the corner, they all zoomed to their spots in a straight line. Everyone stood straight with on emotion showing. Ironhide must fear into these guys.

The door opened and I jumped down from the tall truck. Not caring what Ironhide did, I made my way away from the group.

"Where do you think you're going, Gabriel?" Ironhide voice rang out from behind me. Stopping from where I was at, I slowly turned around with a bitch face.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, keeping the growl that wanted to rise, down. He gazes down at me with an amused smirk.

"You have training with us," Ironhide answered. My bitch face only grew and all my power wanted to rip his armor off of him. Not saying a word, I made my way over to the line and stood at one of the ends, taking the position they stood at. Ironhide raked his gaze over us before stopping on a poor young boy. The longer that the bot stared down at the boy, the more he shook in fear.

"Give me twenty pushups!" Ironhide yelled, everyone dropped down into a pushup position and started theirs. Following their leader with much more trouble, I did my set. My arms are already hurting just from this.

Ironhide scanned over the group before yelling at us more to this and that.

By the end of this train session, everyone seemed tired.

"Go get cleaned up boys," Ironhide ordered. Dropping down to the floor from where I was at, I lay there. The sky held the sun high up and with clouds. Until Ironhide got in my way by leaning over me with an amused smirk. "Not so easy, is it?"

"Will you shut it?! At least I did it," I growled at him. My anger almost getting the best of me. His smirk erased from his face and turned into a heated glare. He points an accusing finger at me.

"Don't give me attitude." That was my last straw, him acting as if he is my parent. I calmly stood up against my aching muscles and made my way from him. "Where do you think you're going?" Ignoring him, I continue my way.

When the sound of his pedes making their way over to me, I dashed towards the nearest building. He gave chase but having trouble catching me as he didn't want to squish me.

My body is sore and tired from before and my stamina much lower than normal. He finally catches me and I bang my hands against the one that is holding me.

Cursing at him while he carries me somewhere, I continue to bang my hands against his hand that held me. He's sure enough pissing me off to the breaking point. Yes, I have always been an angry child, special when an adult attempted to disciplined me.

Ironhide carries me to his hanger, which still smells of cow shit, and places me on a table. His face is contorted in a furious glare. His hands are clenched into fists and are placed on the table a few feet away from him.

Now I was a little worried, if he gets out of hand he'll squish me like a bug. Instead of continuing my attempt of escaping away from his, I tread lightly and cautiously over to his fist and gently lay my hand on his.

Ironhide snaps his head and gaze at me. I couldn't move from my spot, he held me there by placing fear into me.

"What!" It wasn't more of a question but a statement. His bright blue eyes stared into mine in anger.

Finally I was able to release his invisible hold on me and I slowly backed away with my hands up in a non-threat way. He continues to glare at me with death before turning away.

Turning my back to him, I plop my butt down on the table below me.

 **Gabe needs to stop her action and listen to her guardian or bad things will happen. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	14. Chapter 14: The Harness

For the past four days, Ironhide has been making me train with him. Over those four days, he has been acting like a hundun. He been making the soldiers, including me, do extra work for no apparent reason. I have been acting alright to him, not stepping over his line that he had put up.

At the moment, we're running around the base in the hot heat of the desert. Blisters are growing on my feet and my skin is going to be burnt by how much sun it's receiving. Sweat is running down my face, getting into my eyes and making them sting; well my entire body is covered in sweat.

"Come on boys! One more lap!" Ironhide yells at us. Ugh finally our last lap for the day. Deciding to finish off this last lap in front of the group, I make a mad dash to the front and continue up a faster speed then the soldiers.

My feet past over the line first and I jog over to where my bottle sat. Downing the entire bottle of Gatorade, I plop my butt down on sandy ground and begin to slow down my heavy breathing,

The other soldiers come jogging their way over the line; some soldiers collapse right there while others made their way over to their bottles of different kind of drinks.

Ironhide dismissed us and sauntered his way away from us. With the rule of me having to be with him at all times still in order, I raced after him in attempts to catch up. He doesn't slow his pace at all and my sore, battered body finally gave up and laid on the floor right there.

He doesn't realize that I'm no longer following him and he carried on his way.

Later on after I had removed myself from being squished, I made my way to the cafeteria for some food to fill my stomach. On the outside of the building, a familiar peterbilt, silver Porsche, and a bright neon yellow/green ambulance are parked over to the side.

The cafeteria is full of soldiers eating their food. Kevin and Jazz's holoform next from before are at a table also with Charlie, Optimus' holoform, Piper, and Ratchets holoform.

The line for grabbing a plate of spaghetti gladly wasn't long and I was able to grab a plate. Making my way over to the group of holoforms and charges, I slid on next to Kevin and bump my elbow into his side. He turns his head with a playful glare but it revolved into a smile. He engulfs me in a hug; once he feels my sweaty body, he reels back and his face twists grossed out.

"Ewwww! Why are you sweaty?" he comments with disgust laced. I groan in irritation in the new memory of Ironhide.

"Ironhide." Was all needed to be said for them to understand.

"Aren't you suppose to be with him at all times?" Charlie questioned with her mouth full. Kevin sticks his tongue out at her with his mouth full of food.

"Yeah but," I drew out the word but, "he left me there so I ran off to get some food." Ratchet gives me an accusing pointed look at me. Rolling my eyes at him, I dig into my food as there wasn't any time this morning for food.

When Charlie and Piper had finished their plates, they left with their guardians together. That leaves me, Kevin, and Jazz's holoform to hold the silence between us.

Finally finishing my plate before Kevin somehow, I sit there thinking over an idea. Maybe I could sneak around with Jazz and Kevin; my sore body couldn't take another hard training day.

"You have that face of a plan. What's rolling around in that brain of yours?" Kevin teased. Rolling my eyes at him, I flick him in the nose also. He squawks and covers his nose in shock. I give a smirk and stick out my tongue at him.

"Well," I drew out the l's," I was thinking about sneaking around with you two." Jazz gives me a wide-eyed expression with fright creeping through his eyes.

"No, can't be getting in trouble with Ironhide," he answers with a slight tremble in his voice. He must me really scared of the weapon specialist.

"Please." He still shook his head in denial. Knowing he won't break, I dipped my head before throwing away my garbage and leaving the area to find a place to hide for the time being.

The shine of a red and the other a yellow Lamborghinis cruising around the middle of the base. Being the confident person I am, I change my course towards them.

Sideswipe being the smart butt he is, he makes his way over to me drives circles around me. Finally he stops and points his front at me.

"Could you do a favor for me?" I question with a sweet tone in my voice. He transforms out of his vehicle form and into his robotic form. His twin makes his way over to us and follows us.

"What kind of favor?" Sideswipe questions back. A cheeky smile appeared on my face.

"Ironhide is probably out on the hunt for me so maybe you can hide for awhile?" I offered. He glances back at his twins and receiving a tiny nod; he transforms back into his shiny red Lamborghini form and opens his passenger side door.

Trotting my way over to his open door, I hop in to be great with sparkling and great smelling interior. The inside is super sparkly and clean, it made a bit jealous for some reason.

Without speaking to me, he drives off to somewhere in the base. His twin following us also.

We make it to hanger for one of the bots and Sideswipe transforms around me, giving me whiplash. He is given a few cuss words for pay back. Gladly with my stomach of iron, it didn't make me throw up my lunch.

He strolls in with me on his shoulder. The inside of his room isn't too different from Ironhide's. Two soft looking beds their size are place on each side. A table pushed to the back; the top of it is cover large tablets.

"We can hide here if you want," Sideswipe offered. Taking another glance around the room, I shrug my shoulders carelessly. A smile appears in his face and he picks me off his shoulder to place me on the table.

For the time being that I'm hiding from Ironhide, all three of us are playing card games to pass the time. Not once had we heard anything from Ironhide.

Right after thinking that a banging on the door interrupt our game. Sideswipe gets up first and makes his way over to the door. He pushes a button and the door slides open to be greeted by my guardian who did not look happy at all.

Ironhide brushes past Sideswipe and strides over to me. His face held that of an angry mother; whelp he's going to yell at me. He opens his mouth and the rest is history. Some of things I knew not to take to heart but when he is your guardian and you're staying him, some things stuck to me.

After his yelling at me, he swipes me off of the table and whisks me off to somewhere.

We arrived at the Med. Bay and he advances into the hanger. Ratchet stood off to the side, working on something. Piper is bouncing around the place acting as if she's on crack or something.

Ratchet turns around his hand closed around the thing he was working on. That makes me be weary as he is making his way over to us.

What's in his hand surprised me, it's a harness made of something squishy. Glancing back up to Ratchet with a confused expression, I realize the use for it. I stumble back, trying to escape my inevitable doom, only to be caught by Ironhide before I could off of his hand.

"You either put this on yourself or we can do it for you," Ratchet offered. A glare grew on my face and I struggled in Ironhide's hand, attempting to get out.

In the end, my rage was ready to lunge at the two. They had put on the that stupid harness on me.


	15. Chapter 15: More Trouble

Its day one for being on the harness, I have tried with all my might to get the thing off. Ratchet made it especially for me so there is no way to get the thing off, unless you're the guy who put it on you. Nothing has worked and it's pissing me off.

At the moment, he's dragging me off to Prowl's office to show him and Ruby my room. Ruby is going to laugh and fun of me, I know it. Prowl, I don't know how he'll react to his, we haven't converse many times.

Ironhide continues to pull me along into Prowl's office. The faces on the two made me want to explode on the spot. Ruby was laughing off her ass while Prowl is cracking a smile.

"Isn't she cute?" Ironhide teased. It was my best bet not to talk back; if I were to, something worse would happen to me. By him making that comment, Ruby continue her laughing and Prowl almost looked as if was going to laugh. Ruby came over and placed her hand on my shoulder while still double over laughing.

"You-you're on a leash!" she continued her laughing. I yanked my shoulder away from her hand and huffing in anger. Ironhide of cursing out at her, I calmly stroll back over to Ironhide and sat down next to pede. He and Prowl talk for awhile longer before dragged me towards Optimus' office.

Ironhide drags me to Optimus' office where Charlie is there also. She acted the same way Ruby did but this time fell down to the floor laughing. Once again, I sat next to Ironhide's pede. Charlie makes her over to me.

"The big bad Archie is on the leash," she teased. I kicked out my leg and hit her in the shin. She falls to the floor holding her wounded shin. A pang of guilt rushed through me but I pushed it back, she deserved it.

"Gabriel!" Ironhide gasps. He pulls me by the harness away from Charlie. Optimus rushes over to her and gently picks her up. Ironhide drags me out of the office and over to the side.

"Why did you do that!?" he bellows at me. MY butt is still on the ground; instead of forcing him, I turn my back to him. He attempts to get to my line of view until he gets fed up and hangs me by the harness. It doesn't choke me as it doesn't go around my neck.

"Answer my question," he says through gritted teeth. My famous bitch face is out in full force and pointed at the bot in front of me. "Dear Primus! You're just as bad as any of the twins." Once again, nothing escaping my mouth. He sighs in irritation and pinches the bridge of his nose. Gladly he sets me back down on the ground before he starts his way somewhere.

The concrete is rough and scraping against my skin as he drags me. I'm being stubborn to him and not wanting to walk, so he drags me.

We arrive at his room and he trudged in still dragging me behind him. When he stops, I easily get off the floor with my back stinging horribly. He doesn't give me a glance and strolls over to his soft bed. He lays down with his back to me. The long leash no longer in his grasp allowed me to move freely around and maybe attempt to escape.

The human size door is locked with a key pad and all the windows and vents are way too tall for me to reach. My best luck of escaping the key pad.

Sneaking quietly over to the door just in case if Ironhide is still awake. The key is made up of numbers from 0 to 9. Meaning there are millions possible answers for getting out of here. Studying the key pad to see 0179 are worn down a tiny bit.

For those numbers to become a memorable code, it's probably a four digit number. Plus if it also on easy code to remember, it's a birthday like 0719. Thinking for other codes just in case my first idea was wrong.

Trying my first guess was a smart idea, the door made small buzzing noise of acceptance. I open the door and keep it open so I can collect the leash still laid out.

After collecting the leash, I made my way secretly out of the room. Maybe I'll find a pair of twins to hand with for the time being.


	16. Chapter 16: The Prank

Night time had fallen upon me while I was scouting. From the blazing hot day, it went to a freezing cold night. It did help with my stinging and burning back wound.

None of he could be found and I decided to head back to Ironhide's room to sleep for the night. Making it to the room, I quietly push in the numbers and sneak in. Without glancing into the darkness of the room, I silently close the door behind me.

All of the sudden the lights flickered on. Spinning around so fast it gave me whiplash; I scan the room for any threats. Ironhide stood many yards away from me. His bright blue eyes stared into my light grey eyes. His stance show he wasn't mad more disappointed.

"Where have you been?" he grounded out. His tone of voice was that of a parent scolding their child.

"You suspect me to stay still for some time," I stated. He continues to star down at me with authority.

"Yes, you are almost a young adult," he threw back. My mouth drops down in shock before my eyebrows furrowed into a glare.

"I have three more years until I'm a 'young adult'." His eyes widen a little bot in shock. Did he not know I'm ten years old? Before he could say anything to me, I forced my sore feet to carry over to where my bed lays. It wasn't much of an actual bed, just a mattress on the floor, covered by old blankets and one pillow. Though I'm very grateful for it, I could be sleeping on the cold concrete. My ears catch him taking a small, quick breath in.

"What happened to your back?" he questions. Not facing him, I softly lay down as not to disturb my already painful wound on my back.

"Remember when you dragged me back here?" he slowly nods his head, "that's what happens you slid flesh against rough concrete." My tone filled with venom to show my anger to him. Out of the corner of my eye, eh timidly makes his way over to me. Before he could step on me, he stops and gently picks me up by leash that I had let go. Hissing in pain as it rubbed against my wounds, I struggled to get out of the thing.

He sets me down on his hand so the harness wouldn't rub against my wound. He makes towards the hanger door with me in his hand. Right as we past the doors, he stops and his eyes dimmed for a quick second. He begins his way again to his own direction.

We make it to the Med. Bay again, twice on one day. He opens the door his size and strides into the room. Ratchet is waiting there in his holoform it seemed. His holoform is of an older gentleman in his fifty's with white hair and box style glasses that sat on his nose. He is dressed in a white lab coat with a pen in his pocket.

He motions us to come closer with a flick of his wrist. He doesn't look happy at all when Ironhide sets me down. He grabs my wrist and leads me over to a human sized cot. He makes me sit down on it with my back facing him.

"Ironhide leave," he orders. He waits until Ironhide is no longer in the Med. Bay. He messes with the harness a little bit and got it off. "Could you please take off your shift?" He does like a trusting person/bot. Carefully pulling off my torn shirt with my bra so he could get a better look at it. I hold my torn shirt against my chest to cover it up.

Ratchet moves away and returns with medical supplies. He has a rag that is watered down and starts to clean the wound. When he pressed the rag against the wound, I reeled forward as it stung even worse.

"Hold still," he commands. Leaning back to my original position, I forced myself to stay still. He places the rag back on the and gently cleans it. He uses his tweezers to pick out lose gravel still stuck in my back.

Ratchet puts this white cream over the wound making it sting like a bitch. A few cuss words in German were thrown at him in reaction, which he threatened to put soap in my mouth for that. Note to self: Bots know German and don't cuss in front of Ratchet.

He wraps a white cloth around my upper chest to cover the wound. It was kind of awkward when he had to secure it around my breasts. He saw my expression and told me it fine. That still doesn't help the weirdness in this.

It took awhile for him to finish cleaning and wrapping my wounds up. He allows me to go back with Ironhide for the night without the harness to irritate it.

A week has passed and during that week I have been on my best behavior. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and I are going to prank him. When he is in recharge at the Rec. room for the bots, we are going to drip glue down, throw feathers, and fill his cab full of sand and dirt filled balloons.

They wanted me to act on my best behavior so I could sneak away.

Today was the day. Ironhide is in the Rec. room, asleep. We have our hands full of supplies to fulfill our prank on the big iron giant.

The twins scanned the Rec. room for any bot or human here; there is no one here except the sleeping bot. They sneak in and signal me to follow them in.

Its nerve raking to see Ironhide asleep when we are about to prank him good.

With the gallons of glue human size, Sunstreaker 'asks nicely' for me to open the bottles for him. He's going to be the one pouring the glue on Ironhide.

After he does his part, Sideswipe is the one throwing the bags of feathers on Ironhide. He shakes the bags in between his fingers onto the sleeping bot beneath him.

Last it's me; I'm going to be placing the balloons inside his cab. Ironhide needs to learn not to leave his doors unlocked. This was even worse; I'm inside the cab of the bot that could easily squish me like it's nothing.

The twins hand me the balloons full of sand and dirt while I gently place them. Every time I had to twist to grab a balloon, my back would send a pulse of pain through the wound. During this entire prank, we are all on high alert. If Ironhide wakes up, we are on the utter most trouble.

Before any of us could be caught by anyone, we rushed away. The twins brought me with them, even though Sunstreaker hates humans; he seems to accept me as a fellow trickster. We also didn't want to become burning flesh and a pile scrap metal.


	17. Chapter 17: The Aftermath

The cool leather seat of Sideswipe helped calm down my spazzing thoughts. Ironhide has probably already woken up and is on the hunt to find us. Sideswipe at the moment is speaking to me, telling me that everything is going to be fine. Pulling pranks is all fun and games until you realize you are pissing off a robotic being that could easily squish you like a bug.

"Gabe it's going to fine, you got us," he reassured. He and his twin are speeding through the desert roads. They don't care if they are way over the speed limit.

"I could care less about her if she got squished by Ironaft," Sunstreaker's voice spoke through the speakers. His tone is cold and careless; I'm use to that type of like that.

"You don't mean that. You like her!" he argues back. The supercar shook in laughter; Sides must have thought that as funny.

"No I don't! I only accept her as a human," Sunstreaker shot back. It felt like an honor to be accepted by the bot. From the time I have been here, he hates humans with a passion.

"Ha! You didn't decline it!" Sides teased. Sunstreaker kept him mouth shut from that moment on. A smile spread across my face: it's funny how the two fight against each other in a friendly manner.

Sides and I made small talk as we all drove around Black Rock desert, which the twins had told me. It's still light out with no clouds in sight. The sun barely holding itself in the sky.

They slowed down to a stop in the middle of nowhere. Sides opens the passenger side door to let me out. The ground underneath my shoes is rocky and dusty. The air is hot and still, no wind to push it around.

Upon getting out, the two transform behind me. Glancing behind me, the two gaze down at me. I'm confused on why they stopped here out of all places. Changing my gaze back to the land in frit of, I started a path into the desert. There might be buried treasure out here, matey,

"We're off on adventure!" I sang while skipping off into the horizon. The ground shakes a little bit as Sides attempted to skip with me. He was mostly kicking sand in my direction. His brother had that resting bitch face; he isn't entertained by his brother.

We traveled far into the desert and by the time we had realize how long it's been; the sun was already touching the horizon. The road couldn't be seen from where I stood and that made me worry a tiny bit.

"Hey, we should start to head back. It's going to take awhile for us to get back," I pointed out. Sideswipe observed me from where he stands. His twin scanned the area, looking for something.

"It'll take about two hours to get back," Sunstreaker spoke up. With sand beneath our feet, the two wouldn't be able to drive unless they want to dig themselves into a hole. We wandered back to the road, which was a long walk back and my legs are hurting from the long journey. The sun had already fallen below the horizon and the stars and moon appeared to take its spot.

The ride back to base is quiet and peaceful, luring me into a light sleep. My dreams are the usual emptiness of nothing. There is the sound of Sides' humming engine to fill the silence.

The noise of the chain link fence rattling woke me from my slumber. I stretch out all my limbs, making my back twist a little and pain sprung through the wound, and make the most normal human noise ever. The sight around me shocked me; we are already at the base.

"How was your nap princess?" Sides teased. I gave him a half-tried growled and attempted to shift around the seat, making sure not to disturb my wound. That doesn't work all as thought since this is a Lamborghini and their seats are tiny so is their cab.

"Someone is grumpy." I not-so-gently kicked his dash board. The seat belt tightened around me. "What did I do to deserve that?!" His door opens and he kicks me to the curb. Standing up and dust myself, I glare up to the bot who had already transformed into his robotic form.

"I don't like to be teased," I answered. The slight frown on his face changed to realization. He kneels down in front of me and gently places his finger under my chin.

"I'm sor-," Sunstreaker interrupts him.

"Incoming!" Both of our heads snap in his direction but stop when I see there are head lights rushing towards us. They sat up higher meaning it's a truck and by the sound of the engines, it's most definitely Ironhide.

Sideswipe scoops me off the ground and starts to run away from Ironhide. With Ironhide on our tail, I knew this time we wouldn't be able to get away.

In our attempts to escape the steaming weapons specialist, we sped through hangers, offices, and almost getting corners. Well then; the twins skid to a stop, the area we were trying to zip through a space between two hangers.

We are at the back of the base, there's a small space between the chain link fence and the hanger to allow us to sneak through. Ironhide closes the exit and slowly drives his way towards us. He's taunting us, playing with his prey.

When the predator bot gets about fifteen feet from us, he transforms into his robotic form. His face is wrenched into a glare, ready to kill us all. He continued to stalk his way over to us.

Sideswipe opens his door and kicks me out. I timidly get out Sideswipe car form and stand with me head. The heat from Ironhide's glare made me want to stalk his way over to us.

The twins transform and step in front if in a protective way.

"You can throw as many punches at us just don't hurt Gabby," Sideswipe stated. My mouth dropped a little in surprised and disbelief. I step past the two 'protecting' me and gazed into my guardian glare.

"No, it was a group effort. If you put them in the slammer, I go to," I shot back to him. A smirk grew on his face and steps the few steps over to me. He scoops me off the ground not-so-gently and makes his way probably to the brig.

The twins follow us all the way to the brig without saying a word. It's oddly quiet between all of is, no words have been said since we got caught.

We made it to the brig and Ironhide drops me about five feet from the ground. I wasn't ready for the drop and fell onto my hands and knees, scraping them. Standing back up and dusting myself off, I turn back to face him and cuss at him in German. It takes him a moment to realize what I had said. He takes a threatening step forward. Before he could do anything else, the twins step in front of me to stop the big bot.

The two follow me into the cell and Ironhide turns on the bars to keep us from escaping. We all sit down and sit in silence for awhile.

"You want to play a game?" Sides offered. Confusion is written all over my face and I gaze up at him with a tilt like a confused dog.

"What kind of game?" I questioned. A smirk appeared on his.

"It's a game that we use to play on Cyberton where we were bored," he answered. It must be a fun game.

"Sure, why not. We are going to be stuck here for awhile." He taps the side of his head and a projection of a board game with walls protruding from each other. Two sets of Red and Blue pawns are at the bottom in an X pattern.

Sideswipe motions for me to come closer to him. I follow his instructions over to him. He places his hand down and I climb on. He sets me down on his shoulder to watch the game easier. His plating on his shoulder is split making it easier for me to stay on.

Sunstreaker starts the game by moving a piece over on one of the walls. They trade turns, each moving their pawns to hopefully win the game.

In the end, Sideswipe somehow won the game. He probably cheated or something on the lines of that. Sides turns to me with a bright smile.

"You want to have a turn," he questions. Looking back down at the game in front us, I thought for a moment and shook my head.

"Nah. Do you have any games like Uno or Rummy?" I declined. He thought for a couple of seconds before tapping the side if his head again. Cards appeared in front of us. He and his twin are given cards their size while cards my size floated in front of me. I grabbed the set of cards and carefully scanned over them. It seems we are playing Uno.

We played Uno until the door to the brig opened and Prowl and Ruby strut in acting like they own the place. They stopped in front of the cell that we are in. Ruby has her eyes into me with a heated glare. Since I have been here for so long and hanging out with the twins during that period of time, my bravery has gotten stronger. Ruby barely scares me anymore. Prowl had his eyes locked onto the two other bots in the room.

"What has gotten into you Gabby!? You weren't this bad before we came here," Ruby protests. I roll my eyes at her and motion for Sides to set me back down onto ground level. My feet carry me until I was about five feet from Ruby.

"Does it look like I care? I'm fun for once in my and you're not going to take that away from me," I defended myself. She scoffs and rolls her eyes at me.

"You should care! And that's not fun, you're going to get yourself hurt or even killed by playing those stupid pranks of yours," she pointed out. I gave a resided bitch face to her and turned back around with my back facing her. Both of the authority beings started to talk about this and that. It went in one ear and out the other; they should learn by now that we don't give a shit.

The two kept us in here for extra measure.

Later on, Optimus and Charlie came by to check up on us but left quickly when she saw I'm not in a good mood.


	18. Chapter 18: The Trip to Hell

Ironhide had given up on attempting to change my 'bad attitude'. He allows me to roam around without the stupid harness. The rule is, if he can't see me, that's too far.

In the beginning, after the twins and I were released, Ironhide tried to get me to be his little pet and listen to his every command. He wanted me to train with the soldiers again but instead I sat down, away from the group, and relaxed. He yelled at me for a few minutes before giving up.

The soldiers are going their training like normal when Optimus makes his way over here. Charlie is sat down on his shoulder, somehow not freaking out about how high she is.

"Ironhide, Gabriel, could I please talk to you two?" Optimus interrupted Ironhide's training. I groan in annoyance of having to move from my spot. Following Optimus a little bit further away the group of soldiers, I listen to what the big bot needs.

"With Gabriel's disrupting behavior and Ironhide's ability of not able to control her, I'm sending both of you to New York City to get better with knowing each other," Optimus explains. My mouth drops in shock but then I started to back away.

"Please no, not with him," I pleaded. Optimus shook his head no.

"This is what happens when you continue to be disruptive, Gabe," Charlie stated from her spot on Optimus' shoulder. I sent a glare her way.

"Send the Lambo twins with her, they have more of a bond with her than me," Ironhide pawns me off. Optimus also declines his request.

"In two days at 5:00 am, both of you will be leaving at that time. Be ready by then," with that, he leaves us to fully comprehend what is going on. Ironhide slowly turns around to face me with an angry expression. At that moment, I knew I had fucked up. He puts his hand up and started to count down.

Taking the couple seconds to escape, I dash away from him like a demon out of hell. It took about two seconds later before the loud rumble of an engine to start and scare me to speed up my pace. Out of instinct, I scream out Sides name. A few seconds later, a red blur barreled out of a nearby open hanger towards me. Sides stop around twenty feet in front of me with his door open.

Upon making it to Sides open door, I jump in, not the correct way. He takes off with squealing tires and almost getting rammed by Ironhide. I settle down in my seat and door closes behind me. Taking a few moments to calm down from my high adrenaline rush and thank the bot that saved me.

"Anytime but what did you do for him to chose you like that?" Sides questioned. A sour expression spread out on my face and I pout from what Optimus had told Ironhide and me.

"This might sound bad but at the moment I'm hating your leader. He wants to send me and your greatest friend in the world, Ironhide, to New York City for some 'bonding time'," I grounded out. A laugh erupted from the bot's car form I'm inside of.

"Shut up," I growled. That makes him laugh at my antics.

"Sorry but dang, that sucks," he responded. I glare at the center console before getting smashed into the door as he takes a sharp turn. We wiz by the open gate and speed down the old and bumpy road that connects to the base.

Settling back down in my seat and buckle the seatbelt around me, I glanced behind us to see Sunstreaker right behind us. He speeds past us to get in front of us.

"Could you tell Sunstreaker 'hi' for me?" I questioned with a sweet tone to convince him.

"Hello, squishy," Sunstreaker voice spoke through the speakers of Sideswipes car form. It's kind of cool of how they do that. All of us stayed quiet before Sides decides to fill the silence.

"Ironhide is in the brig being talked down by Prowler and Optimus with Ruby and Charlie." That still didn't help my tensed muscles; Ruby is right, Ironhide would have of killed me if I didn't shout for Sides.

"Why did you call for my twin?" Sunstreaker queried. That's an amazing question, why did I?

"I don't know, it came from my mouth before I knew it. Plus if I didn't, you wouldn't be able to see your favorite human," I threw a joke in there. I could feel the eye rolls from the both of them. No one spoke after that and my eyes wandered to look out the window. The scenery blew by as the twins speed way over the speed limit.

The desert is calm with no wind but even though Sides is blasting the A/C, it still feels as if its a thousand degrees inside his car form. Not a cactus in sight and sagebrush plodded the lands here and there. Hills raised as the horizon almost all around us. A couple of spots dip back down to ground level.

While admiring the lands spread out all around us, Sides interrupts my peaceful state.

"We should head back. Is that all right with you, Gabe?" Taking one last deep breath of peace, I had to answer Sides query. They slow down and turn around to start to head back to base. They easily reach their speed they were maintaining from before.

In no time we reached the base and the guards let us back in. There's no sign of Ironhide anywhere and the soldiers are walking around, minding their own business. It seemed like nothing had happened about an hour ago.

Sideswipe opens his door and I jump out to watch the two swiftly transform into their robotic form. Still need to figure out what the scientific term is for it. Their transformation is more smooth and calm while Ironhide's is more rigid and angry looking. Most of the time when he transforms is when he is pissed off at me or someone as annoying.

"Gabby?" Sides questioned. He brings me out of my dream land and I realize my eyes were caught on to the two of them. Quickly changing my gaze to a nearby hanger, I dip my head to hide my blush of embarrassment.

"Well thanks for saving me and all but I should see if Kevin or Piper wants to hang out." With that, I rush away to the cafeteria hanger to see if anyone of the groups there.

The smell of food made my stomach rumbled from the lack of food. Ironhide didn't let me get any food this morning or yesterday night.

Three soldiers stand in line, waiting to get their own food. One person is serving and is taking his damn time to load a plate of Sloppy Joe. From my spot in line, Kevin, Piper, Charlie, Jazz's holoform, and Ratchet's holoform are sat down at a table. Kevin, Piper, and Charlie are eating their own food.

The man finally finishes with my Sloppy Joe and hands me my meal. I saunter over to the group and plop down next to Charlie.

"Hey Gabby! Glad you aren't dead, yet," Kevin teases. I roll my eyes at him and whisper 'scheissekopf' at him.

"Gabriel Grace!" Ratchet scolds. Shit, forgot that they know German with the cuss words. Kevin places his hand over his chest with a fake hurt expression.

"You're mean, you butthead," he throws back. This time, I act all butt hurt and burry my head in my hands and fake cry.

"Oh boo hoo, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." I gaze back up and stick my tongue out at him.

"Children," Ratchet whispers under his breath. Kevin and my eyes dart to Ratchet and we both glare at him. We blow him off as if it was nothing.

Two days later- 4:32 am

The loud shout of my name from Ironhide brought me out of my state of peacefulness. He is still mad at the situation of today. Optimus still hasn't changed his mind on sending me and Mr. Grumpypants to New York City. But I'm going to take this into advantage for this. Sacramento isn't the nicest place on the world. Plus any of the group never, ever left our little place in the city.

Instead of getting up, I roll over on my mattress and pull all my blankets over me. Ironhide, in return, pinches all my blankets and pulled them off. I tried to grasp them again but only air was all my hand could grab.

"Get up, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back," Ironhide growled. I groaned in annoyance and stretch out all my limbs. A dinosaur sound escaped my throat as I spread out my limbs.

My guardian forces me to leave my comfortable bed and change my clothes out of the sight of Ironhide. I did my normal routine in the morning and we loaded up right at 5.

The plane ride to New York was long and boring; many times I annoyed Ironhide for the fun of it. In retaliation, Ironhide threw me up in the air, scaring me half to death, and yell at me to go away. After the fifth time, it even got boring to mess with him and left to do something else.

The plane lands and we quick left for our, more or less my, hotel room. Lennox explained that I have a five thousand dollar limit to buy whatever my heart wants. Which when he said the amount that he gave to me, I about passed out from shock.

The first day we stayed at the hotel room since he didn't want to leave. His holoform was inside with me, most likely watching over me.

The second and third was about the same while the fourth day he allows me to go outside.

The city is huge and almost threatening. People upon people upon people are everywhere. It scared me so much that I held Ironhide's hand; he ripped his hand out of my grip the multiple times. Finally I gave up as it was useless.

We went into an over-populated store as there some junior clothes in the window. At first it was fine but the further we got into the store, people are pushing past us and in matter of seconds, Ironhide is no longer anywhere in sight.

Ironhide isn't sight and with way too many people that are unknown to me around, my anxiety begins to rise. Sitting down right on the spot, I hold my knees close to my chest and tears are streaming down my face.

Third point of View

No one stops to help the crying child, instead they moved away from her as a disease.

Her guardian is in a frenzy to find the now missing child. He attempts to ask if anyone has seen his charge, with no luck.

It had been thirty-five minutes later before Ironhide heard the sobbing of a child. He rushes off in that direction to only trip over something in the way. He picks himself up and checks the thing his foot caught on to see his charge starring back at him with redden eyes. He wanted to get mad at her but with those puppy eyes, he felt quilt swell in his spark.

Ironhide stands up and picks up Gabe gently. She warps her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his waist. Her tears wetted his holoforms shirt and she continue to think about she could have been left for dead if he didn't come back to find her.

He walks over to where he could sit down and relax against the chair. He decides Gabe had clingy for too long and tugs her tiny arms off of his holoform body. She allows him to and continues to let her tears run down her face.

Though they are getting weird looks from everyone, it's kind of strange for a ten year old to straddle an older man who looks nothing like her, Gabe starts to pout again. She begins punch his upper body in anger; if Ironhide allowed her to hold his hand hence they wouldn't be in this situation.

Her guardian grabs her tiny wrists to stop the assault on him.

"You left me alone!" Gabe cried. Ironhide rolled his eyes at her, thinking how it wasn't his fault.

"You're fine. Let's go shopping to cheer you up," he offers. He picks Gabe up as he stands off the chair and strolls out of the store. Gabe moves to his back for a piggy back ride and gazes above everyone with a smile spreading from ear to ear.

The holoform leads the girl into a somewhat fancy store for kids. The store is lined with racks full of cute clothes and fake jewelry to go with whatever is there.

Gabe is beyond ecstatic and wants down from her spot on his back. With this store way less crowded and busy, he allows her to jump down. She takes his hand and leads him to what catches her light grey eyes.

At the end of this shopping trip, Ironhide's arms are sore and hurting from carrying twenty-five bags. He didn't care though if the little squirt is happy, he is to.

 **Yay! Another chapter to add to this book! At least the two are getting better with each other until Gabe decides to prank him someone again. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	19. Chapter 19: The Plane Ride

By being in a loud city, it was relaxing and soothing. It felt like home; cars running on the street below twenty-four/Seven or people yelling at each other who are either drunk or not the smartest. The base is too quiet for me to be able to get any sleep.

The comfy queen bed of the hotel room we're, mostly me since Ironhide stays in his alt. mode (I got fed up not knowing and asked him that form is called), in made me want to never leave. It felt warm and pacifying, safe if you want to stretch the truth a little bit.

"Gabriel, it's time to head back," Ironhide's voice drifted into the air. Staying still to act as if I was asleep, he retaliates by pulling the blankets, including me, to the ground. My body on impact makes a small thud as it's wrapped up in the blankets that help cushion my fall.

My guardian sifts through the pile of blankets and finds me all snuggled up. He grasps hold of my wrist and tugs me onto my feet. Instead of standing, I allow my knees to buckle and slump back down into the blankets. He utters an irritated sound before hauling myself back up into a standing position. Once again, I collapse to the floor in a heap.

"Gabriel," he grumbles under his breath with a deadly tone to his voice. Groaning in announce for him making me leave my peaceful spot, I rise from my spot with rumpled clothes and horrible bed hair.

On the looks of the space around me, Ironhide has already packed up everything except a pair of PJ's for the plane ride home. Smiling in thanks to him, I take the set of clothes to the bathroom and change out of the pair from yesterday. Without having a dirty clothes bag for the clothes from yesterday to be put in, I stuff them inside my bag, not caring if they got more rumpled.

Leaving the bathroom, the only bed that is in the room is the one I slept on is now made and neatly put together. Ironhide is by the door, already to go with the key card in hand. He motions for me to follow him.

Following the holoform with my bag in my grasp, I wait behind him with my head down as he quickly checks out of the hotel. The lady at the reception desk smiles warmly at me and offer me a lollypop.

"Umm, n-no thank you," I kindly declined and hide myself more behind of my guardian to be out of sight of the lady. Ironhide places his hand on top of my head to reassure my jittery nerves. A random person is talking to me which is way out of my comfort zone.

"Your daughter is sure cute," she replies to my action. I suck in a sharp breath and grasp the fabric of the bag tighter in surprise.

"Thanks," he responds and leads me away from the hotel to his alt mode. He opens the door like a gentleman and takes my bag from my hand. He throws my bag in the back with the belongings from yesterday and gets in the driver side seat to continue the act of being a human.

We began our drive to the airport to go back to the base and to relax after a long, tense week. Even though we had been feuding for awhile, this week and helped calm the raging winds between us. Doesn't matter that we are okay with each other, I'm still going to prank him until he's no longer fun and a new target are needed.

When we arrived at the airport, a pair of soldiers are standing at the ramp. Their stance is lazy and bored looking until one of them spot us driving towards them. She quickly alerts her partner before standing guard.

Ironhide pulls up into the large Boeing plane and settles down in the middle. He takes up all the room he can and acts like a little scheisse to everyone.

The soldiers from before loaded the plane and shut the back ramp. They rush over to the seats on the outer edge of the inside of the plane and buckle in. Not later of a few seconds, the hunk of the metal called a plane began to move slowly.

"Buckle in and get ready for a bumpy ride," a voice spoke over the intercom, most likely the captain or his co-pilot. The seatbelt around me tighten to secure me into my seat for takeoff.

With the wind blowing harder then I realized, the take off was bumpy and shaky. Even when we are in the air, the plane had the hardest time leveling out.

After a few minutes of the plane no longer trembling, Ironhide allows me to exit his alt. mode. The soldiers are already sat down using a couple of crates and playing a game of cards to pass the time.

Knowing the flight back is going to be long and with none of my friends to hang around with, I stroll my way over to the pair of soldiers and smile shyly at them.

The lady that spotted us from before gave me a forced, close lip smile then return to playing the game at hand. Her partner quickly glared at her then turned his gaze at me. He gives me normal, goofy smile in return.

"Sorry about my friend here, she doesn't like being away from the base. Anyway, what are you doing over here?" he questioned. A shy, careful smile spread across my face.

"I was w-wondering if I-I co-could join your game of c-cards?" I responded timidly. Without missing a beat, he nods his head and grabs a few cards for me.

"Here, we are playing a game called Rummy. Do you know how to play Rummy?" He inquires. My eyes squint at him in confusion and shook my head to answer his question. "That's okay, I can teach you." We begin our game of Rummy.

After a few rounds of Rummy, we decided to change to a different game as Rummy was getting boring.

It during our fifth game of cards and many hours later, my eyes begin to droop in tiredness and I gently lean against Paul. Not even a few seconds later, a stronger pair of arms picked up my tired form and carried me to somewhere warm. That's where I finally fell asleep for the rest of the ride.

 **Hey guys! Wassup! Anyway how was the chapter! Thank you very much bajy for your reveiws!**

 **Let the wolf howl!-MidnightHowling4**


	20. Chapter 20: Learning

Third POV

The plane's wheels touched down on the runway, causing a high-pitch screeching noise to ring out. It bounced a couple of times before finally slowing down to a stop to allow the beings on board to exit.

A small girl with long, light brown hair has fallen under the spell of sleepiness in her guardian's alt. mode and nothing seemed to wake from her slumber. Her guardian is slightly annoyed to have to drive the girl to his berthroom and drop off all the bags she acquired from her trip to the big city of New York City.

The back ramp of the plane leisurely lowered down to ground level for the occupants to leave. Ironhide is the only bot on board but is the last one off as he needs the other soldiers to undo the straps holding him down.

Ironhide carefully rolls down the ramp and is greeted by both sets of twins, all of her friends, and the small ex-Decepticon, Wheelie. Sideswipe is the first to com him and greets him from his long journey from the base. After that, Sideswipe asks if they could hang with Gabriel, which Ironhide declines and leaves to drive the rest of the way to his berthroom. He uses his holoform to take out Gabriel and set her gently down on her makeshift bed that isn't made. Next he takes out all the bags from the back and set them quietly nearby her.

He leaves to do his normal routine of training with the soldiers that are trained to defeat the Decepticons. Though is rather sit in his room and watch over his charge to made sure she doesn't get herself into anymore trouble with anyone else.

A few hours pass and it's that time for night to take over. The sky is filled with the shining of beautiful stars and a moon to light up the sky.

Gabriel's brain has finally made the decision to wake up the rest of her body from her many hour nap. She groggily stretches out her tired limps while making nonhuman noises. She opens her eyes to be greeted by darkness; it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to how dark it is in the hanger. Her eyes scan the area around her only to come up empty handed with no being in sight.

At first, she began to panic on there not being a sentient being in the hanger with her. It took her a multiple tries to calm herself so her mind could be free to think about that she is fine.

Since Ironhide isn't in here, she decides to leave her comfortable bed to find him. She takes two of her five blankets with her as the nights in the desert are colder than in the city back at the orphanage.

A small breeze blew through the cold of the night, making it feel almost twice as cold then it was already. If she wasn't careful, she could get a cold from the exposure of the chilly night. She is wrapped tightly in her blankets while wandering her way over to the hanger she believes where her guardian supposedly might be.

The main hanger is dark with no life but with the wind blowing harder, she decides to enter the hand and sleep there for the rest of the night.

Gladly the door to hanger is unlocked and Gabriel stumbles her way through the darkness. She finds a spot at the back of the huge hanger and snuggles into her two blankets on the floor. It takes a few hours before sleep takes her into the land of dreaming.

Next day: Morning

The leader of the Autobots with his short, redhead charge on his shoulder stroll their way into the main hanger. Even though they are supposedly the first ones to arrive at the hanger.

Upon turning on the lights, Charlie is the first to spot Gabriel wrapped up in her blankets. She alerts her guardian and he rushes over to where Charlie pointed but carefully as he didn't want to knockoff his charge.

Optimus sets Charlie down on the ground before transforming into his alt mode and sending out his holoform to assess what the damage is to the petite girl wrapped in her blankets.

Charlie slides next to Gabriel and starts to shake her. Gabriel groans and pushes against Charlie to make her stop her assault on her.

"Oh my gosh! You're alright! I thought something had happened to you!" Charlie gasped and globbed the sleepy girl into a bear hug. Gabriel, still half asleep, nudges the over-excited redhead girl away from her with no such luck and is pressed more tightly against her considered sister.

"Staph! Leave me alone," Gabriel grumbled and attempted to remove herself from the grip around her.

"Fine." She let's go and leans back with her brows furrowed and lips pushed forward into a pout. Gabriel rolls her eyes at Charlie; she stretches out all her limbs out and groggily sits up from her spot on the floor. Optimus gazes down at the thought to be injured girl before speaking up.

"Gabriel, Ironhide is on his way to pick you up," Optimus announces. Gabriel peers up to the tall iron giant and groaned. It wasn't that she didn't want to hang with her guardian, she rather sleep for the rest of day.

It took a few minutes for Ironhide to arrive at the hanger to pick up his charge. Gabriel has fully woken up from her deep sleep and was ready to leave.

Ironhide opens his alt. mode door to allow his charge to hop inside and leaves the vicinity to wander around the base.

It didn't take longer than a few minutes for Gabriel to crawl into the back of his alt. mode and fall asleep in no time.

Later that day, the two are to be found in the rec. room, playing Grand Theft Auto 5. Gabriel is cussing at the weapon specialist as he is destroying her and killing her multiple times.

 **Sorry this is a little later than usual, my mind totally forgot to do this right of the bat.**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	21. Chapter 21 Training Isn't for Me

"Keep moving boy's! Unless you want another hour of training!" Ironhide ordered through the howling wind. The soldiers are doing stations; station one is jogging laps around hanger thirteen, station two is having to do Russian twists and the dreaded burpy's, station three is climbing on the monkey bars and running through the middle of tires. Ironhide hasn't been going as hard on them as usual. From the chatter around the group of soldiers training in front of me, they are goofing around saying Ironhide is going 'soft'.

The summer sun of the desert is beating down on us with full force. Sweat rolled down my face as I rested against Ironhide's foot and he hasn't made me do anything. Gladly there is a strong force of wind blowing my hair, yet it still didn't help with the extreme heat.

"James! It looks like you want the entire team to gain another hour of training," Ironhide teased. The soldier with the name James hasten his pace as everyone around him groaned in announce. Some cussed at him for giving him for giving them the extra training time, which angered me. Standing up from up from my resting position, I move closer to the team of solders so they can hear me over the wind.

"Leave the guy alone. You are a team, work together and don't bring someone down," I grounded out for them to understand. Many of them stopped and stared at me. Most of the onlookers began to laugh as it was the funniest thing they have ever heard. A loud growl could be heard behind me and the ground rumbled below.

Glancing behind me to see what is making all this trouble, Ironhide is the trouble maker. Rolling my eyes at him, I turn back around to see everyone backing away from the angered weapon specialist. A smirk is plastered on my face and I return to original spot.

Instead of letting me to rest against his leg, Ironhide scopes me off the ground and places me on his shoulder. He takes a threatening stomp towards the soldiers. They back away from him with fear written all over their faces.

"Do not laugh at Gabriel! You mess with her, you mess with me!" Ironhide growled to all the scared shitless soldiers. After that moment, everyone gets back to their stations and continues moving with much haste. I'm still sat upon the iron giant who is my guardian and now very protective of me. Even though we both were at each other necks a couple weeks of ago.

"Thanks for the backup. I hate it when someone gets blamed and put down by a team mate," I explained my actions. Ironhide glances at me with a small smile playing his metal lips. He dipped his head in agreement.

"It reminds me, one time I was friends with a girl named Sadie. She was my only friend at the time. Sadie was kind to in the beginning and sooner or later the other four came into the picture. She was not happy about this and tried to push away the other four. That didn't work and next she tried to bring down Piper. It got so bad; Piper almost took her own life. In the end, Sadie is no longer friends with us," I finished with a slight growl on the back of my throat. Ironhide returns his gaze to me with a sorrow expression.

"But it doesn't matter, Piper is still with us and Sadie is long gone. So how much longer until the boys are done?" I shifted a little as my foot was starting to slip from the shininess of his armor.

"Well, they are a team and will have to learn to work together. About thirty more minutes until I might release them from training," Ironhide said. Nodding my head to silently tell him I heard him, we continue to watch the soldiers train.

Later that day

"You need to learn how to use a gun. I won't always be able to protect you all the time and by learning how to use at least a pistol will help you," Ironhide pointed out with a great point. At the moment he is trying, main word trying, to get me to get within ten feet of the pistol. Guns aren't my thing and most definitely don't want anything to do with it.

Ironhide is in his alt. mode with his holoform attempting to coax me to at least touch the gun.

"I don't like guns! They're a big no-no for me and you know that," I whined like a two year old. The holoform in front of me rolled his eyes at my antics. He grabs my wrist again to once again attempt to get me closer to the gun.

"Yes, I know this but you need to learn how to use it," Ironhide argued back and began to pull me towards where the guns lays on the table. The first time he tried to get me close to the gun, he got kicked/kneed in the precious jewels AKA his ball sacks.

We are inside the human shooting range and there is no one else in here. I rip my hand out of his grip and run to the other side, closest to the locked door, of the fire range. Ironhide groans in annoyance and walks over me to drag me back over there.

"Hilfe!" I yelled in German and dodged the swipe from Ironhide. I dashed once again to the other side of the small box of the shooting range.

"You're fine Gabriel," Ironhide reassurances as he slowly sneaks over to me. The fear expression changed to a smirk to be plastered on my face and I sprint towards him at full speed. He expressed a confused look and steps back in reaction. His stance is wide enough for me to slide between and make a break to the door. I drop my ass on the floor, bent my left leg, and stuck out my right leg to help me balance. Instead of sliding like the people in movies, my ass stops about half a foot from Ironhide and I panic as he could easily get me.

Scrambling on my hands and feet, I was able to quickly stand up and dashed into the locked door. It breaks under my weight and speed and I curl into a ball to protect myself. My body rolls a few feet then stopped. I unrolled myself from my ball and jumped up to celebrate my victory.

"I can't believe that worked but OW!" I cheered with a small tone of pain. It surprised me greatly that my quick thinking was able to get me through a metal door which was locked.

Scanning the area to see if anyone saw the most amazing thing I have ever done; two Lamborghinis, one red and the other yellow, race towards me with great speed. Once they got within twenty feet of me, the two transformed from the clean machines to sleek bots. Sides is the first one to rush over to me and scopes me off the ground into his hand.

"Are you okay? I heard you yell for help," Sides questioned with worry laced in his voice. Next moment another transformation sounded and I turn me to the noise to see Ironhide coming from behind the indoor shooting range.

"She's fine; she doesn't want to learn how to use a gun. Even though it would help her protect herself," Ironhide explained. From my spot on Sides metal hand, I narrowed my eyes at him.

Sides raises me to eye level with him. "Why don't you want to learn that? It would be fun. A ten year old that can shoot out a Cons eyes, which would be all over the base."

"And it will help you defend yourself from a Con," Sunstreaker speaks up from his quiet state to put in his input. They may have a point but there is no way you going to get me near a gun again.

"I don't like guns at all. There is no way you are going to get me inside of there again," I use that as my excuse. The yellow twin rolled his eyes at my antics with my guardian along side of him.

"Fine, you are being too stubborn and you have put down your foot. I have given up on you. You two can watch her," with that Ironhide transforms again and drives off, leaving me with the terror twins.

 **Wassup? Reading my chapter? Very good! Anyway, I'm stuck home for the second time for this stupid sickness I have caught. Mostly it's coughing up a lung or getting close to puking (sorry) and receiving massive headaches from the coughing. Sorry I'm ranting and you don't want to hear my problems. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	22. Chapter 22: An Accident Happening

**Merry Christmas! Hope you are having a wonderful Christmas and getting everything your heart ever desired. And happy Kwanzaa to who celebrate the holiday! I'm going to leave a secret at the end of the story for 'The Time of Night is Midnight' followers and favorites.**

A couple of weeks have passed and it's a normal day playing Mario Kart with my great friend, Piper.

"Nonononono!... I fucking hate you!" I scream with all my might at the small redhead playing Mario Kart. Piper smirks in reaction and gently nudges her shoulder against mine as a love pat. I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at her to show her my anger towards her.

"You don't hate me, you love soooooo much!" she sweet talks and my eyes roll once again. We set up another round of courses to play and cue more yelling and screaming at each other.

"What do you mean?! I crossed the line first! Ficken Holle!" I yelled once more at the T.V in anger that was boiling over the top of my bottle. Piper bursts out in laughter and falls to the floor even though she was sitting next to me. She continues to laugh and starts to have tears roll down her face.

"It's not funny!" I whined and crossed my arms to pout. A group of laughter sounded to the left of us and I glance behind us to see Sides and Sunstreaker. Sides is laughing his ass off and Sunstreaker attempting to hide the smile that is playing his lips.

My brows furrow to express my anger to him and I stand up to leave the humiliation which is happening to me. My feet swiftly carry me over to the only exit only for a wheel to block my exit. Gazing up to the tall bot with a glare that could scare the devil, I make my way around the wheel in my way. Except Sides moves it once more in front of me to halt my movement.

"Hey don't be pouty, we were only joking," Sides teases. Shaking my head, I move around the wheel once again yet he thinks it's a good idea to keep stopping me.

"Stop, Hide wants me to check in with him. Still, don't have his full trust," I growled at him and moved around his wheeled foot to continue my trip to find Hide. It wasn't necessarily a lie; Hide does want me to come to check in once in a while.

The activity of the Cons has been rising and lately, he has been overworked with keeping up with them, everyone has been. I understand he is busy and doesn't have time for me so I have been hanging out with everyone else to get my normal dose of human interaction.

The trip to the large training area for the humans was longer than expected. Well not really, this base is meant for giant robotic beings. And by the looks of it my guardian is nowhere in sight; instead, my eyes caught the sight of two other large bots watch over the training soldiers. My two considered sibling conversed with each other as there is nothing else to do.

"Hey Shorty one and Shorty two, having fun I see," I teased while making my over to Ruby and Kevin. By the mention of calling them Shorty's, they snap their heads in my direction with scowls to attempt to scare me. Well, Ruby is the only one scaring me at the moment.

Ruby stands up from her resting spot against a random crate, "would you like to repeat that my oh-so-ever loving sister." A ghost of expression of fear passed over my face and I nervously back away from the scary girl.

"Stop scaring the poor lil' lady," Jazz cuts in to save me from my doom. Peering up to the silver saboteur, I mouth 'thank you' to show my appreciation for him to stop Ruby's impending doom. He nods in my direction to acknowledge my appreciation.

"How's it hanging, buttercup?" I questioned to the layback bot that is standing next to the bot with his head always up his ass. Prowler needs to take a chill pill and relax.

"Nothing much, double dutch," he shot back with a smirk. A small smile followed suit on my face and I played roll my eyes at him.

Bring up the question that kind of needed to be answered, "do you know where Ironass, whoops excuse me, I mean Ironhide is?" Prowl glares at me with disappointment of my 'accident' and Jazz's smirk grew a centimeter.

"In Prahm's office but they're in a meetin'," he answered. Since they are in a meeting, I shouldn't go knocking. Nodding my head to show my appreciation once more, I began the long trek back to the Rec. room.

All of a sudden, the loud alarms of the base began to scream at me, telling me something is wrong. Peering around me, my eyes caught hold of bots and many humans running towards the main hanger. Wanting to be part of the group and not get run over, I rush with the group until we made it to the main hanger.

Optimus and William stood in the middle of the group, shouting out orders to prepare everyone for what seemed to be a battle.

Glancing over the group of bots and humans, I spot my group of siblings in the back and made my way towards them.

"Hey Gabe, did you hear what's going on?" Charlie questioned to gain any information from me. Shaking my head to answer her, my eyes scan over the crowd again. Bots are still scrambling around with humans moving out of the way before they could get underfoot and go squish. Optimus orders for Wheeljack, a bot I yet to meet, to activate something called a 'groundbridge'.

Something in the back of the hanger in the shape of a circle lit up with a beautiful mix of colors of green, blue, and a hint of purple. Everyone who was battle ready began to charge through the portal looking thing and disappeared. That spiked up interest for the odd structure and I peered over to Piper also giving me the same mischievous expression.

Before any of the others could catch onto what we are thinking, we sprint forwards into the large group of soldiers. We easily blend into the group and finally made it to the large portal; it's big enough for Optimus to walk through without having duck.

Passing through the portal had left me with my bones rattling in of my body and a tingle to pierce through my body. Out of the corner of my eye, Pip seemed to be affected as well.

We were snapped out of our confused state as the ground shook below us and we made a break for it to the closest build for protection. The surrounding is making its way into shambles; the road for vehicles is cracking tremendously and potholes the size of BMW bugs sat at random places.

Cons battled against the Bots and the two are stuck right in the middle of it. Fear ran throughout my body at the sight of a dark-colored drone in the air as it was thrown by the one and only Ironhide. We were forced to move from our safety as the Con crashed into the building.

The con rose from his spot in the now destroyed building and sighted us sprinting away from him. He gives chase and we tried to lose him through the crowd yet failed to notice the large Con fighting the Terror Twins leaking energon everywhere.

The Terror Twins rip into the Con and energon was spilled everywhere, including the small redhead below them. Piper lets out a blood curdling scream as the energon landed in her open eyes and I rush over to her. Using my hands to attempt to wipe away most of the energon away, it only burns my fingers which at that moment I wasn't giving a shit and spreads more on her face.

"Gabe, Pip! What are-is that energon on your face?" Sides questioned above us. Having no time to give a birch face or answer with heavy sarcasm, I answer rapidly with fear pouring into my voice.

"Yes! Get Ratchet please!" I begged while holding the screaming Piper. She is thrashing in my arms, attempting to leave my grip around her. Sunstreaker nods and his eyes dimmed for a few seconds before rushing off to defend us from the oncoming group of Decepticon drones, his twin stays nearby to protect is but to also alert Ratchet of where we are.

It wasn't less than a minute after for Ratchet to come barreling through a group of Con drones with a wrench of doom within his grasp. Without needing to have Sides point us out, Ratchet scopes us off the asphalt and carries us through the open portal. After that, the adrenaline rush has worn off and left me to not two seconds later, pass out from exhaustion.

 **I'm sorry the last part seems rushed, it's for some reason getting harder and harder to write stories. I might take a week off or two to get my writing juices filled up again. Don't worry; I will finish this book until the end. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **P.S: There will be a second book coming out but after I revise the first book. Remember i wrote this about a year ago and is in need of being revised.**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	23. Chapter 23: The Result

The moment my mind decided to wake up from the dreamless state it was in, something was wrong. The beeping to the left of me alerted me of that. Snapping open my eyes, they were forced to close from the brightness of the outside world. Bringing my hand up to rub my eyes, instead of making contact with skin. A thick wrapping is wrapped around my hands making it hard to move them.

Sitting up from my relaxed position, my surrounding told me I was in the human Med. Bay. The sterile smell wavered into the air and the white walls help me discover where I am at. The room is small and could only hold the supplies needed to keep a person alive and a doctor with a couple of nurses.

No human being was in the room with me and almost made me going into a panic attack; gladly my self-control was strong enough to keep from the panic attack to occur. Yet feeling safe in the room alone, a cool sweat rolled down my spine, I ready myself to pull out the IV in my arm. It's never as easy in the movies and after pulling it out, it stung like a bitch and a small amount of blood dribbled from the tiny hole in my arm.

Next was the easiest of them all, it's the heart monitor connector. Pulling the connector off my finger, the beeping next to stopped and made a never ending higher pitch noise. Ignoring it and jumping off the cot, I rush out of the room to find myself in a long corridor.

The wall in front of me held no doors and sounded hollow as if it was a thin sheet of metal. These walls are also white as printer paper. Glancing both ways of the corridor, it seemed my closest exit was to the left of me. But something from the other side of wall in front of me alerted me that there is someone there.

"What the slag?" A muffled voice spoke and sounds of a bot transforming also came from the other side.

Out of nowhere, a white wall appeared in front of me and out of reaction; I punch it with all my might. Which I regretted the second it happened; I pulled my injured hand to my chest to sooth the pain away.

"What are you doing out of bed? And why did you do that?... Stupid human," Ratchet whispers the last part under his breath, what he failed to notice is that I'm standing right in front of him.

Instead of answering the first question, I pick the latter. "You scared me! What did you suspect? You came out of nowhere and appeared in front of me." Rolling my eyes at him, I cradled my pulsing hand to my chest. Ratchet directs me back into the room and set the 'necessary', that is what he said when I tried to get him not to put the things that were pulled out earlier, supplies back into place.

"You almost gave me a sparkattack when you pulled that stunt. BOTH times. What were you both thinking going out into a battle that you aren't prepared for? AND get hurt in the end," Ratchet grounded out the last part. His holoform eyes held a tone of seethed anger.

Adverting my eyes from his secretly raged expression, I change my gaze to look at my bandaged hands. My mind is still fuzzy about what happen for me to earn these to be wrapped around my hands.

Keeping my gaze onto my hands in my laps, I open my mouth to question Ratchet. "What happened to my hands? I uh… my mind is fuzzy about what happened." I could feel his gaze burn into my scalp after my question.

Ratchet tips his head to the left to express his confusion from what was said earlier. "Strange. You didn't suffer from any head injuries. Never mind that. You and Piper decided it was a smart idea to leave with the soldiers and into the battle at hand."

"From what I have heard from the Terror Twins, you guys appeared out of nowhere. They were battling a Con and after offlining it, they hear Piper scream below them. She sadly got energon in her eyes and you must've tried to help her, resulting you to having burnt the tips of your finger."

"Uh… I don't know how to say this the best way but she has lost her sight." At his ending sentence, my mouth hung open and my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. My head shook in disbelief from hearing that. It was impossible, that didn't happen. He must be playing a mean trick on me.

"No th-that didn't happen! You're playing a dirty trick on me." My mind would not believe the words he said and repeated 'no' over and over inside my head. Glancing up to Ratchet, he didn't seem to be lying and he isn't that kind of person, er bot to do that.

His eyes locked onto my mine and even though nothing was said, I knew he wasn't lying or messing with me. A sob broke my mouth and tear welled in my eyes. It was all my damn fault, I should've listened to Ruby and none of this would happen.

Ratchet embraces me into a hug to help sooth me back to calm state. The only thing that did was allow more sobs to escape my mouth and tears to run down my face. I didn't return the hug and sat there; leaning against his holoform thinking about what has happened.

It took awhile for me to calm my crying and a hiccup here and there was the only thing left my body could give. I wasn't a crier and even if I wanted to cry, I would wait until there wasn't a soul in sight. There wasn't any care in the world if my pride was hurt for crying in front of Ratchet; that was last thing on my mind.

"Gabriel, I'll send Ironhide to keep you company," Ratchet broke the silence. Hearing him, I barely gave effort to shake my head to tell not to. Ironhide doesn't need another to think I'm a weak little human or use this against me in the future, if there is one.

"Yes, you need someone to watch over you for the time being," he argued. A tiny growl was released from the back of my throat and I peer up at Ratchet to the left of me.

"Hide has better things to do than deal with a bratty child," I growled out. It surprised him at the tone of my voice towards him, it even surprised me those words left my mouth and the angered and dangerous tone. Never in my life, not even to Ms. Reno, have I ever disrespected an elder.

Ratchet stays still for a moment; the bright blue of his eyes are dimmed. Multiple moments later, he snaps out of his daydreaming state and sighs.

"Optimus would like to speak to you about your actions," he explains.

"But I don't remember what happened," I argued. It's true, my mind could find snippets of what happened, mostly when we entered the portal. But everything after that was a blur; my mind didn't want to be reminded what a war physical looks like.

Ratchet sighs once more before Ironhide's holoform appeared in the door way. What I didn't suspect for his holoform looked as if he hasn't slept for the pass week.

Without saying anything, he rushes over to me and wraps his arms around in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't scare me like that again or I'm going to ask Ratchet to put on the harness again," Hides whispers in my hair and I nod in agreement. It pained me to see my guardian in such a vulnerable state.

After he lets go, Ratchet has left us alone. We talk for awhile before sleep grasps me in its hold.

 **Fuck, I hate myself but Piper losing her eyesight is needed for upcoming events in the story. Sorry if this made any of you guys cry, didn't mean to. Thanking you everyone for sticking this story as it continues its way up the hill of climax.**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	24. Chapter 24: A Decision is Made

**Warning! Mention of suicide is in this chapter! I don't condone suicide! Please if are having any thoughts of ending your life, talk to someone. I have knowledge of what it's like to be in that pit and understand some may not like to talk to people. But it's not worth it, I beg of you to talk to at least a friend if you are having thoughts from the Pit.**

My mind is mauling over different situations that should of happened if I played my cards right. Piper wouldn't be blind and my fingers wouldn't be melted from my stupid mistake. Through all the thinking, I was able to recall what happen to us and the information should be told to Optimus. Yet my body didn't move an inch to the exit from my laid down position in my makeshift bed.

Rumor has spread around that it was my fault for Pipers predicament. No one has spoken to me, except Sides and Ironhide (Ratchet has a hard time looking at me), or given me a glance if I move from my comfortable bed.

The blame should be placed on me; it is my fault for what happened to Piper. When I went to speak to her, she didn't speak to me either. It broke my heart to see her like that; she doesn't earn what happened to her. It should've been me with all the bad things I have done in my lifetime, I would earn it.

Tears well up in my eyes for the fifth time today as more thoughts whirled around inside my head. Piper, Kevin, Ruby, and Charlie haven't looked me in the eye since the accident and yet to come check up on me.

Ratchet had released me early from the human Med. Bay as he didn't want to deal with me. My hands are still wrapped in the cloth and I have undone the wrapping to see the damage. Let's just say, it wasn't a pretty sight and will have a hard time working with my hands in the near future, it there is one.

The more my mind thought, the deeper it went down in the hole of depression. To the point of suicide was passing over and over in my mind. It would be better that I leave this world; no one no longer wants to see me around.

A three seconded beep sounded from the large door to accustom the iron giants that travel around the base. The door slides open and the massive frame of Ironhide treads into the hanger that is his berthroom.

Ironhide's shoulders are sagged and his gait is slow, telling me something is wrong. But my mouth didn't open to question the elephant in the room. His problems are his and his alone; my shoulders couldn't hold any more problems than the ones it's already holding.

He glances over to me and a small smile plays his lips as his eyes lock onto mine. Without realizing it, I too let a tiny smile grow on my lips. It was barely noticeable and you would have to look real hard to see it.

My eyes watch as he treads over to his bed and easily lays himself down. His frame doesn't move after that and my guess is he has fallen into recharge.

From my spot, I could see the beautiful stars with no moon to accompany them. They shone and twinkled as I watched them. As it felt only moment later until sleep decided to grasp me in its hold and drag me down to the bad lands of the dream world.

Nightmares took over my sleep; they showed of horrible things. Over exaggerating everything that happened and adding things that never happened. It wasn't a pleasant night for sleep and had me waking up multiple times through the night.

A loud gasp escaped my mouth as I flung my upper body into a sitting position. Ragged breaths could be the only thing you could hear in the once deadly silent berthroom of Ironhide. More tears ran down my face freely from the newly made nightmare consisting of everyone that is close to my heart was killed in front of me.

Once calming myself down from the nightmare, I gaze around the room to find no one in here. Light bleeds through the windows way out of reach giving me a chance to guess its morning. The normal outside noise of the soldier moving around to arrive at their stations to start the day or change where ever they are.

At least I wasn't fully alone, if there was trouble, there are people out the door.

The sun is rising to fulfill the day with sunlight and I lay in my bed once again over thinking everything. My mind racing to put things together, missing pieces to the puzzle inside my head. It was so jumbled inside my head, thoughts are scattered throughout my large head.

It took awhile to slow down my thoughts to normally think about a plan. Instead of killing myself, I believe it's the coward's way out; I'm going to leave the base forever. There is a problem here and it's me, the problem needs to be taken care of and I rather not have them deal with my dead body also.

The plan is when Ironhide comes back and goes into recharge, I'll pack any needed supplies before making my way over the chain link fence. Then head west to where civilization is and survive on the streets once more.

 **Later that day**

"Come on Gabe! Don't you want to play any games?" Sides asks from the other side of the door of Ironhides berthroom. He is with his ever-so-loving twin who hasn't spoken a word and the reason I know he is there is Sides told me he is there.

"No. Leave me alone," I grumbled into the pile of blankets surrounding. A groan was given as a reaction and thunk on the door scared me almost shitless.

"Please," he drew out the entire word for his amusement and continues to bother me for a few more minutes before his twin decides he is bothering me too much.

"Sides, leave her alone. She doesn't want to hang with you," he scoffs and I heard his footsteps move further away from the door. Sides calls after his twin and rolls after him to catch up.

Peace and somewhat quiet washed over me as I snuggle back into my comfortable blankets to either: over think everything again or fall back asleep. The latter is looking like a good idea as the red frontliner wanted me to play a videogame with him and his golden twin.

The normal three seconded beep sounded through the quiet air and woke me up from my nightmare sleep. My guardian treads through the door and closes it behind him. He peers over to me snuggled in my warm blankets and another small smile grows on his face. This time, I didn't return it and turned over in my bed to face away from him.

He stands there for a few more seconds before walking over to his bed to get some recharge. When he does so, I rise from my bed and pack the necessary supplies for the trip without food or water as there won't be any way to retrieve any.

Two shirts and two shorts with my smallest blanket are packed in my backpack that I arrived at the base with.

Glancing over to the recharging bot, I sigh quietly and make my way over to the door to leave. The problem is being sorted at the moment and when the problem leaves, everyone can go back to their normal routines.

Entering the pass code for the door, it makes the beeping noise of that means it recognizes the pass code. I open and close the door the quietest it could before rushing away from the hanger, not looking back. No regrets.

The bag makes a soft thump noise as it makes contact with the ground on the other side of the fence. I grip the metal of the fence and quickly climb to the top where the barb wire sits. Using whatever talent is left in my body; I maneuver over it and jump down on the other side.

The coolness of the desert didn't hit me until now when I was about fifty yards away from the base. I dug my blanket out and wrapped it around my freezing body. From this moment one, I'm on my own and I will not go back.

 **Gabriel has made her decision by leaving. It was sad writing this part once more, made me think a little bit of myself. I won't go into my depressed life so I'll shut up about it. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanking you very much bajy for always commenting on this story! You are the best and help me continue writing.**

 **Let the wolf howl!**

 **-MidnightHowling4**


	25. Chapter 25: Running into Trouble

The heat from the sun blistered down on me, making my skin turn from the pale as ghost white to a mix between red and pink. There isn't any shelter or anything to rest under to give my soon-to-be blistering skin a break. And it was only the beginning of the day; give or take, it was around six in the morning.

My poor feet are covered in blisters from not being accustom to walking this much. The shoes to protect my feet are doing shit nothing, it was almost torture to walk on them but my mission has yet been finished. I have only traveled about twenty-six miles so far from the base.

Hopefully Ironhide or Sides won't notice my disappearance for awhile, giving me a head start. _Who am I kidding? They will be happy they no longer have to deal with me, Ironhide must be celebrating he doesn't have to deal with-oh is that a road?_

Squinting my eyes to get a better look at what seems to be a road; I gasp then choke on the air and have a coughing fit. My throat is dry from not having any water for the past eighteen hours and trekking through the hot desert.

After my coughing fit, it almost made me puke; I was able to clearly see the road with barely any activity on it. Hope and excitement bloomed inside my chest and help give me some adrenaline to continue my way forward. If there is a road, it must connect to a city and from there I can start my new life as a thug or something to help me get money to survive.

It took a great amount of time and energy to reach the road. Once my feet hit the roads asphalt, I sat my butt down on the close to skin burning asphalt. My feet felt better that they didn't have to carry the weight of my body.

While resting at the side of the road, cars rarely whizzed by but one wanted to be a douche and honk his train horn. It scared the living shit out of me and in reaction I scrambled to move, causing me to be in front of a car driving behind of 'Mr. DoucheBag'. The car had less than two seconds to realize that I was there to swerve out of the way.

With my okay reaction time, I was able to dive out the way before the vehicle could hit me. Gladly they didn't hit me though left me there with my heart racing to the point it could pop out of my chest. Glancing back to see if the person stopped, the only thing I could see was their rear end driving away. _Another douche. Primus! I was almost run over by them and they didn't want to see if I was alright. I hate this planet._

Dusting myself off from the sand that clung to me from my dive, I rise off the ground to return to my original spot. No cars in site from what I could see, leaving me to listen to the nothing of the desert.

A loud roar of a car engine woke me from my peaceful sleep; I hadn't realized I had fallen under the spell of sleep. The engine roared once more, loudly I must add, as if it was right to my ear.

It happened once more and I bolted upward from my laying down position.

"Finally you woke up; I thought I would have to call Breakdown to pick you up. I don't want any human fluids on me," a sassy, almost sounded like a he was a bit gay, voice whined yet it still had its masculinity. Snapping my eyes to the direction of the noise, a sleek European red car sat there with a deep growl to the engine.

"W-what? Did you say that?" If this is a Cybertronian, I don't recognize the alt. mode and I knew everyone's alt. mode from the base.

"No, sweetspark, who else do you think said that? Stupid human," the Cybertronian who is still in his alt. mode whispered the last part under his 'breath'. They don't need to breathe in the first place.

"Hey! I'm not stupid, I may be a daredevil but not stupid," I argued but regretted it as the car spilt apart to form a Cybertronian. He isn't one that I have seen before and there's no way of telling what faction he is in as he doesn't bare a symbol. But with the red on black optics and sharp digits, he must be a 'Con.

Gladly the 'Con didn't seem to recognize me which means Starscream didn't blabber about getting his aft handing to him. But also about me and Kevin from a long time ago.

Now knowing his faction by observing his frame, I rapidly got on my sore feet and made a dash away from him. Though it was all for nothing as he picked me up by the scruff of my shirt and held me many feet above the ground.

"Where do you think you're going? You don't even know my designation," he acts sweet as a puppy.

Finding my voice from the fear taking my body, I ask him, "wh-what is your n-name?" A devilish smile spread across his pearl white face.

"Well since you asked kindly, my designation is Knockout, darling," he answered with a sweet tone, as if he was buttering me up for something. "You're kind of cute to be my pet." My jaw dropped and my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, fear could easily be seen in my eyes.

Knockout touched the side of his helm and requested a groundbridge. Now knowing he isn't kidding, I struggle in his grip but it was futile as he treads through the swirling blue/green portal.

Nausea popped up from the depths of my brain after we made it to the other side of the 'groundbridge'.

"Inquiry: Why do you have a human?" a faceless bot spoke with a monotone voice. His frame is slim yet held some 'muscle' underneath his armor and his color is of a navy blue and a deep purple. That was all I could see before Knockout turned away from the bot.

"It's going to be my pet," Knockout slightly cheered. A shiver ran down my spine, he seemed so happy about me being his 'pet'. Then a dark thought ran appeared in my mind; at least I would be useful here, maybe. He'll get rid of me and decide to squish me or something on the lines of that.

Knockout takes me down a long dark hall; a few drones walked by, probably on patrol or getting energon. Some the drones gave me a glance from what I could as they don't have circular optics, just a red line to be their optics.

We arrived at what seemed to be a Med. Bay for the Cons. A grayish-blue bulky bot has his back turned to us, working on something out of my sight.

"Breaky look what I got," Knockout called out to the only other bot in the room and held me up higher like showing off a prize.

"You actually got one?" 'Breaky' question with surprise laced within his deeper voice. "I guess it's cute." An offended expression made its way on to my face as I held a small glare to 'Breaky'.

"Excuse me, I'm adorable," I matter-of-factly said to him. Quickly realizing I opened my big mouth, I ducked my head and hid it behind my arms to 'protect' me if they are angered from my snarky retort.

"Oh I like her, she has sass," Knockout commented. After him saying that, I slowly unroll myself from my ball to turn my gaze to him. _He isn't mad at me for 'talking back'?_

"Did Megatron say you could have a human?" 'Breaky' inquiries to take us off the subject from before. I had to stop the shiver from going down my spine; I didn't want to meet Megatron face to face. Knockout confidently nodded his helm to answer his buddy's question.

'Breaky' turns his attention onto me. "What's your designation?"

"Um Ga-Gabriel," I answered while stumbling over my words. He nods to acknowledge he heard me.

"My designation is Breakdown," he returns the gesture before turning around to get back to work with whatever he was working on. Knockout walks over to a large Cybertronian table and gently sets me down on it. Tuning to face him fully, he leaves me to work with his buddy.

"Stay, we have some more work to do as ordered by Megatron then we'll do something," Knockout ordered. Huffing out a small breath, I plop my butt down on the table to sit and watch them mess with some tools on a smaller table. They seemed to be cleaning the tools.

While watching them clean the tools, I thought about maybe I could have an okay life as a Con's pet.

 **Trouble has arrived and now she needs to keep her big mouth from opening. She doesn't want to become a special someone's experiment. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!-MidnightHowling4**


	26. Chapter 26: Adjusting to New Life Style

**Warning! Mention of suicide once more! Please as I have said before, talk to someone you can trust with information.**

"I thought you Cons were all fliers except the drones," I commented while shifting my legs as they were falling asleep. Like promised, the two are doing something with me, we are mostly talking to each other. It felt weird with these two; they didn't seem like the killing machine and wanting destruction to everything that they are placed as.

"Well, I wouldn't look good as a seeker," Knockout argued, at the moment he is buffing his paint as he saw a scratch. _Note to self: do NOT scratch or mess with Knockouts paint. Death is imminent._

"I'm too bulky to be a flier," Breakdown explains his reasoning. "And seeker wings are way too sensitive. I'm a wrecker, can't have that." Nodding to agree to his reason, my stomach decided to make whale mating noises to announce my hunger to everyone.

Both of the mech in front of me widen their optics in reaction. Knockout furrowed his eyebrows together, for some reason he has those, and slightly drop his mouth to express his confusion. Breakdown acted more civil and a small chuckle arose from his, he must know what a grumbling stomach means.

"When is the last time you have refueled?" Breakdown questioned. Scratching the back of my head as my mind whirled to find the last memory of me eating food, I gaze sheepishly up to the grayish-blue bot.

"Ummm a few days," I answered and dipped my head to hid the slight blush on my checks as my stomach made another whale mating noise. Knockout makes a flabbergasted noise and looked at me with concern.

"Is that normal?" He questioned with caution entering his voice. This time I laugh along Breakdown at the funny reaction of Knockout. These two I can get a kick out of, maybe my time here won't be so bad. Nodding my head to confirm a grumbly stomach is normal; Breakdown shakes his helm in retaliation.

"It's not normal for a sparkling of her age," he answered his buddy's question before turning to me, "you need to refuel properly." Rolling my eyes at him, I cross my arms and huff at him.

"You aren't my parent," I sassed and turned my back to the two. My ears caught Knockout ohing from my sassy comment.

"I may not be your creator but you are our responsibility and we must take care of you." Shit, I forgot they control my life now. Like if I get food or water or a bath, wait. A bath sounds really good at the moment and is needed.

"Um is there any way for me to get a bath? I stink to high heaven," I changed the subject, not entirely; we are still on the part where they are taking care of me. The two glance at each other and expressed a small expression of them thinking. _Do they not shower or clean themselves? Well except from Knockout, he must take one every morning and night._

They turn their gaze back onto me and Knockout answers. "We do have the washroom but you may be a little small to use it." That also makes me realize I have none of my belongings from when Knockout made his announcement of me being his pet.

"Also I don't have any new clothes to change into." Knockout groans, sags his shoulder, and tip his helm back to show his annoyance with something.

"I told you that a human is a big responsibility. But nooooo you wanted a cute little human yet didn't want them to touch your paint job," Breakdown scolds his buddy. Knockout groans once more but agreed to what Breakdown lectured about.

"I know but didn't know it was this hard," Knockout explained. Wait does this mean they are going to get rid of me? Furrowing my eyebrows to show my sadness, I push my bottom lip out into a pout. The two caught onto my act.

"Don't worry I'm not going to give up on you sweetspark," Knockout reassured. It helped greatly yet a part of me still held weariness for the two. Though I still wanted someone to end my life so I didn't have to do it and they could deal with my dead body.

"So what is your guy's favorite color?" I questioned to change the subject. A small smile played Knockouts face.

"My paint job of course. Red is for racing and is amazing to be a blur. Maybe in a little while, we could go racing, I do need a partner," Knockout offered. He sounded as if he was half talking to himself except the beginning as he answered my question.

"I've got to go with my paint job too. It's easy to see mud caked over it after going mudding," Breakdown answers while putting his reason behind it. He likes to go Mudding; maybe my time here will be fun.

"What about you? What is your favorite color?" Knockout returns the question. It hasn't really come to mind to think about my favorite color; at the orphanage, whatever color you got clothes is what you got.

"Um well, if I had to pick one, I guess it would be silver or purple. Those are tied for my favorite," I answered. The two would be pretty on a car; purple primary color and a silver pimp stripe down the middle. Beautiful is all I could think.

"A mixture like that for a paint job would work out. A deep purple with a light silver would look good on your muscle style of cars," Knockout commented.

We continued to talk about this and that until they were called to the command center, including the human. It scared me almost shitless at the mention of me having to go in front of other bots that are probably meaner than Knockout and Breakdown.

Breakdown is the one who is carrying me in his servo to the command center as his buddy didn't want any more human fluids on him for the day. He is kinder then I expected for a large Con like him, he carries me gently so I don't fall off his servo and plummet to the ground.

"Don't be so scared, Megatron probably wants to meet you," Breakdown attempted to assure everything is going to be okay. My mind is screaming at me for getting myself in this situation, I now have to face the big bad warlord of the Decepticons.

The reassurance didn't help at all and I had all but calmed down.

Upon making to the command center, the door whooshed open for us, well them since I'm on Breakdowns servo, to walk through. My eyes widen to size of saucers by the site of Dorito of Doom standing next to the large warmonger.

The Dorito of Doom locked his optics on to me.

"You!" he shouts and advances towards us. Megatron grips his shoulder so Starscream couldn't get any closer.

"How do you know this fleashy?" Megatron growled to his Second in Command. Starscream turns around to face his leader with his wings lowered to show his fear.

"I uh…um… saw her with an Autobot!" he shouted after telling a lie to his leader. Megatrons face turned blank like a slate and gave him a look 'do you expect me to believe you?'. I had to stop the laugh from crawling its way into my mouth as to not disturb the serious situation.

"It's true! Tell them Autobot pet," Starscream hissed while turning his gaze to me. My mouth is shut close and no noise came from it, no way am I going to give away that information no matter what. He growls and stomps his pede like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum.

"You idiotic fleshling!" I roll my eyes at him and tipped my head towards him with an expression that read 'who are you calling idiotic?'.

"The only one here who is stupid is you. And what is an Auto bot in the first place?" I play dumb to these behemoths and they hopefully believe me instead of the most stupid Cybertronian in the universe. The smallest smirk played onto Megatrons robotic lips.

Starscream huffed in annoyance and returned his gaze to his leader to see if he'll help him out. Megatron glared down at his Second in Command and lifted his arm to smack him away. The loud clang and ear piercing screech from the metal on metal action made me cover my ears to protect them from the loud noises.

"You will not lie to me again!" The warmonger snarled to Starscream who is now laying against the wall. He curls himself into a ball in reaction to protect himself from Megatrons wrath.

"Now flesh bag, there are rules here and you WILL listen to every single one. If you do not, there will be dire consequences in return," Megatron grounds out. Nodding my head quickly to show I heard him, Megatron lists off what these rules are.

"You'll call me Lord Megatron at all times. You must be with a Con at all times. You'll address everyone by their title. You'll listen to any command by any Con. Lastly, you are expendable, don't back talk anyone for any reason." Not too bad, though having to be with a Con at all times will be painful. The only ones that are okay are Knockout and Breakdown

"Do you understand that human?" he questioned with a threatening tone to his voice.

Oh, am I going to regret this? "Yes… Lord Megatron." That was will be hard to get use to. All of this will be hard to get use to. He nodded his approvingly and turned his back to us, singling we are no longer wished to be her.

My two caretakers turn around began to head back to the Med. Bay to probably talk some more. Maybe this life won't be so bad.

 **Finals are tomorrow and I'm going to die! I gladly had these chapters already written and only needed to reread them to make sure there isn't a mistake. Wish me luck because I'm going to fail terrible. Anyway thank you all for reading my story!**

 **Welp here's another chapter for you guys. I know Megatron was a little OOC but he needed to let Gabriel to be able to stay with the Cons. Also I tried sort of my best make him the glorious warmonger that he is, hope you guys are okay with it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!**

 **-MidnightHowling4**


	27. Chapter 27: Slipping Up

"Hey! Watch it you over grown toaster!" I yelled to the drone that is part of its group who almost stepped on me. Even though their faces couldn't hold any expression, I could feel the bemusement coming from him.

It wasn't two seconds later when one of the three decided it was the funniest shit he ever heard and began to laugh his helm off. A scowl grew on my face and a growl grew in the back of my throat to show my anger towards him and his buddies.

"Aww, you are so cute. Threatening us like you could do something to us," OGT (Over Grown Toaster) one awed at my 'cute' behavior. You don't piss me off; mess with the wolf, you get the howl. OGT two laughed at my misfortune and goes to pick me up from the back of my shirt. I didn't let that happen and scurried away from the three OGT's before they could do anything bad to me.

This is what pisses me off, they don't respect me. Yes, I understand I'm a human, way below their pedes. But I respect them like they should be because one wrong move and they could figure out that I was with the Autobots. Before they betrayed me and try to gain information to up their game against the Bots.

Megatron has been more lenient to allow me to roam the halls of his war ship as his T.I.C could easily watch over me. Which also brings up a good discussion point, hasn't Megatron learned his lesson with having Dorito of Doom his S.I.C. Starscream has screwed him over many times in the past and Megatron still has taken him under his wing.

Soundwave, he is a little creepy with his visor and being silent all the time, would be the best to be his S.I.C not his T.I.C. Soundwave is loyal to the end and will die for Megatron from what I have gained the information from speaking with the Cons around the ship.

One more thing… WE ARE ON A DAMN SHIP, THOUSANDS OF FEET IN THE FICKEN AIR. No, I'm not afraid of heights, but being on an alien war ship is something else. This thing could malfunction at anytime and plummet to ground. They could easily live through the crash. I, on the other servo, would not at all. My guts would be everywhere.

My mind continues to reel inside itself as I stroll down the huge corridor of the ship. Well until my head hit something metal and disturbs my thinking. Snapping out of my thinking state, I focus onto the site in front of me. A wall sits in front of me. I turn around and slide my back against it until my butt hits the ground.

Glancing around the area my mindless body took me, I spot this part of the ship where I'm not familiar with. It was darkly lit, darker than the rest of the ship and gave me a hard time to looking through the darkness.

While spacing out again, my comm. Link buzzed with life from incoming call. Pushing the button to answer it, Knockouts voice came from the speaker.

"Gabe, Soundwave has spotted you in the dark park of the ship. You better get back over here, Megatron won't like you are snooping over there." Hopping up from my resting position against the wall, I make my way from the evil hall.

Knockout cuts in half way through since the comm. Link was never closed. "What's got you so quiet? You're usually talkive." Rolling my eyes at his 'concern' towards me, I keep my mouth shut and continue to make my way towards the Med. Bay.

It didn't take too much time to wander into the Med. Bay and to find Knockout once again polishing his already perfect paint job. He's worse than Sunstreaker, if that's even possible, that bot will kill anyone who dare touch his paint.

"Hey Gabi," Breakdown greeted while paying more attention to the screen in front of him. It seemed he was watching a monster truck rally.

Upon hearing Breakdown greet me, Knockout turns around to face me with a small expression of disappointment. "You never answered back, you had me worried." Great, another bot who's going to baby me since I can't take care of myself.

Not answering him, I pace over to the ladder to climb up and watch the rally with Breakdown. He's like an okay friend; he makes sure I'm taken care of with all the necessary needs but when it comes to affection, he lets Knockout do that part.

Before I could make it to the ladder, Knockout scopes me up into his servo and holds me eye to optic level with him. My eyebrows furrow together and I scrunch my lips together to show my small amount anger towards this situation at the moment.

"What is it? You have been acting different lately," Knockout points out. Once again, I roll my eyes at him and struggle in his grip so he could put me down and let this go. "Please tell me. It's not good for you mental health." Can't he take a hint and leave me the fuck alone.

Still keeping my mouth shut so I don't accidentally express my anger to him. That would be a fatal thing to do and at the moment, I not feeling like dying yet.

"Gabriel, please tell me." He continue to beg for me to tell him my problem, it was making the fire inside of me burn brighter. Until I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You act just like Ironhide! You say you care but then I do something stupid like the normal human would do. And all of a sudden, you no longer care for the broken child you are forced to take care of." Every anger from the moment Lennox adopted me and my friends was split. That was also the moment I knew, I fucked up.

My mouth had released Ironhides name and I prayed to every god or being in the entire universe they didn't catch what I had spilt.

Knockouts mouth was slightly agape and I thought he didn't catch it. My hope was crushed when Breakdown growled under his 'breath' Ironhides name.

"You said that Autoscums designation. Why?" The usual sweet tone to his voice is long gone. A deep, killing tone over took it and it almost made me shit my pants. Nothing could now escape my mouth since Breakdown is in front of me with a scary look to him.

"Gabriel? Are you an Autoscum spy?" Knockout questioned with uncertainty in his voice. He sounded so betrayed like I did. I wanted to shake my head no, to make them believe my great lie of all time but my body was still frozen in fear from Breakdown.

"She is. She would've denied it by now if it was a lie," Breakdown breaks the silence. My breath hitches in my throat as Knockout in circles his other servo around my body to keep me from escaping him. There wasn't a way for me to escape now.

At this moment, I knew I fucked up.

 **Yep that is super true. I love you my gay couple but sometimes I need to betray you for this to work. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!-MidnightHowling4**


	28. Chapter 28: Let the Torture Being

**There is a bit of torturing in here, closer to the end. If you are uncomfortable of reading those kinds of things, I have marked where it begins and ends.**

Knockout glared down at me with anger and hatred since I betrayed them. Now I know how it feels on the other end of this. But this time, it was a terrible feeling as my eyes stared into the optics of my ex-friend. His red optics seemed scary once more from the moment I first saw him.

Breakdown had already alerted Megatron of the situation and is carrying me to the leader of Decepticons. He hasn't said a word from the moment he has figured out where I am from. Though you could feel the disappointed roll off of him, it was scary at the same time too. He is a ticking time bomb waiting to explode his load on you.

The clicking of Knockouts and Breakdowns pedes was the only thing that sounded in the dark hallway. It didn't help the anxiety growing deep inside of me at thought of what they are going to do to me.

The dermas of Knockout part from each other to speak but no noise sounded from him. I wanted him to say something, anything, yell at me for betraying him and Breakdown. He closes him dermas and turns his gaze away from me to look in front of him to see where he is going.

Changing my glance over Breakdown, his gaze is also facing in front of him, not paying any attention to me. His expression is blank and shows nothing from the rage war going on inside of his mind.

The door of the command center whooshed opened to show Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, and Shockwave standing in the middle of the room. Other drones stood to the side to continue doing their work for the day.

All optics in the room turned to look upon the new comers entering the command center. Most of the drones turned their gazes away as to not get caught looking at us while others took the risk.

"Human," Megatron spat out as if it was a new food he tasted and wasn't to his liking. "You have lied to us, to me." A shiver goes down my spine at the thought of that danger will come to me. "Now tell me everything that you know of the Autobots. If you don't, I will have Shockwave tear you from atom from atom." Another shiver goes down my spine from his threat

Many thoughts swirled around my mind; even though they betrayed me, I will not betray them. I'm loyal to the end no matter what. The main thought plowing through my mind is 'not going to be betray them, never'.

Setting a glare that would impress Ruby to him and all the other Cons in the room, I shake my head to answer him. "No, I don't betray fellow friends." A scowl is pointed at me from Megatron at my answer.

"Shockwave, please take our guest to the back and obtain any information possible about the Autobots," Megatron ordered his scientist.

Shockwave nodded and walked forward towards me. Now knowing he wasn't bluffing, I struggle in Knockouts grip to try and escape. It futile at the moment since Knockout has his servo wrapped around to keep me from escaping or jumping from his servo.

The one optic bot comes up to me and Knockout drops me in his servo. In that moment I try to escape to get to the ground, sadly it fails and Shockwave is able to keep my in his grasp.

Without a glance back at the Cons, he continues to make his way to his lab. I have only seen it once and it's scarier than seeing Sunstreaker in Gladiator mode, which was caused by his ever-so loving brother.

Shockwave doesn't say a word to me as we enter his lab and he sets me not-so-gently in an extremely large fish tank. It would seem a normal size for him or any other Cybertronian. It was approximately ten feet in height and ten in width, taking out the opinion of climbing out of it.

He turns around to mess with something on his keyboard which is in his native language. It looks super complex and gave me a headache just looking at it.

A large cliché laser moved above me with a threatening vibe to it. It makes a low humming noise and looked to be powering up as the lights on it began to light up.

Glancing over to Shockwave for some kind of explanation, he is still pushing buttons on the keyboard in front of him. Fear is coursing through my at an all time high from the thoughts running inside my head.

 _What is he doing? What is the laser going to do? Oh gosh, I'm an idiot. If I don't make out of here alive, I'm sorry everyone. Ironhide, Ruby, Piper, Kevin, Charlie, Ratchet, Sides, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Prowl, and even Optimus, I'm so sorry. Please let this message reach them if this won't have a good outcome for me._

The laser began to make a higher pitch noise than the one from before and a light lit up from the needle point. With nothing to protect me from what is to come, I sank into a crouching position and covered my head with my arms at a weak attempt to protect myself.

 **Torture begins**

The beam hits me and ever fiber in my being felt as if I was being melted by lava. A blood curdling scream escaped my mouth and I try to move but my body fails me. My body falls to the floor and beings to twitching out of reaction.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot him moving around to stand in front of the tank to watch me. More anger bubbles inside of me at the sight of seeing him standing there, observing me like some experiment.

My mind was snapped out of the thought when the power on the thing was amped up. I screamed and cried until my throat was torn up from all of it. It wasn't until then he stopped the laser.

"It would be logical for you give me the information about the Autobots. Its Illogical your human body will be able to continue on at this rate," he states in a matter-of-factly tone of voice. I only shake my head as my voice is shot and blood could be tasted in my mouth from it.

He stared at me before turning around and starting up the machine up again. Then he returned to his original spot to observe my reactions from the machine. More anger began to boil deep inside of me and I vowed to the Con off to the side that revenge from me will happen no matter what. Not even it or he kills me; revenge will be taken to an eleven.

Since my voice is no longer in use, it sounded like a choking noise of a dying cow coming from my throat.

The torture of this continued long until darkness took over my sight from extremeness of the pain. This is something I would do again if it meant my friends stay safe the dangers of the Decepticons.

My eyes groggily open to the sights of the dark room of Shockwaves lab. The floor below me is stone cold and sent goose bumps up my arms.

The sight of me caught me off guard as I attempted to pick myself off the ground, I couldn't. Gazing down at my wrists, I see a thick metal band strapped over each one to keep me from moving. There wasn't any wiggling room to attempt an escape; it wouldn't happen in the first place as my body was sore to minuscule level.

Shockwave makes his appearance by treading through the large door of his lab. He doesn't give me a glance and goes over to his table of 'special tools'; they are all scary as shit and hopefully he doesn't decide to use them on me.

My wishes weren't answered as he picks up a small scalpel and turns around to face with it. If he could show any expression to me, it would most likely be one of a mad doctor ready to put his patient in the worse pain imaginable.

"Will you give me the information?" He questions with a monotone voice like Soundwave. Forgetting about my voice, I try to speak with my voice but regret it terribly and have a coughing fit. After coughing up half my blood, I weakly shake my head to tell him no and a give a not-so pleasant finger gesture.

He brings the scalpel down my left forearm and drags it down my ghost white skin. I wiggle and squirm to get out of the restraints with much failure and making the scalpel dig in deeper. Nothing of a normal human noise could pass my lips except the blood from my torn up throat.

This continued once more until darkness over took my vision and my body went slack.

 **Torture ends**

 **This chapter has to be the darkest of the ones I have written and I'm sorry if this is too dark for your liking. She did accidently give Ironhides name in the last chapter and needed to own up to her mistake. Though she most definitely is regretting her mistake and wanting everything to go back normal. She wants her friends and family back; she doesn't care if they keep hating her. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The story is progressing up that damn bumpy hill.**

 **Let the wolf howl!-MidnightHowling4**


	29. Chapter 29: Hope of Return

Third Point of View

Ironhide slipped out of recharge and onlined his optics; he glanced over to where his charge fell into recharge last night. There was a problem though, Gabriel wasn't in her berth. This struck worry into Ironhide's spark. He knew she wouldn't wake up this early in the morning or move from her berth.

The iron giant placed his pedes on the concrete floor and risen his frame off the berth to investigate where she is. He had many thoughts running through his processor, one being she ran away because of how she was acting yesterday. Well, she was already acting different from the incident but yesterday was odd to him.

He scanned over the berth of his charge to see if anything could be hinted to give a clue to where she went. Her bag that she arrived at the base was missing with some of the clothes the two went to New York City too.

It couldn't be proven yet but with the evidence lying in front of him, she left the base. Ironhide does something out of character and begins to fret about the situation. His charge left without saying goodbye, in general, she left.

The Decepticons have been getting antsy lately and slowly moving towards the Autobot base. He was worried about if one the Cons got a hold of her. Anger poured into his spark at the thought of Con getting a hold of her. He would march straight into their base and kill each and every Con who dared lay a digit on his charge.

Ironhide quickly com linked the S.I.C and questioned to see if anyone has seen Gabriel. No one has. Next, he wanted Prowl to check the security cameras posted around the base to see if his prediction was correct.

Having Prowl check all the cameras were going to take some time so he goes to the next best thing, Sideswipe. He wanted to check if the master of pranks is playing a prank on him for hiding his charge. He would rather have this be the problem than having to hunt Gabriel down in the United States.

"Sides, where is Gabriel?" Ironhide questioned in a threatening tone of voice. Sideswipe turns around to face the angered Weapon Specialist with confusion taking over his goofy expression. His golden twin looked past the cherry red twin to gaze at Ironhide with more of a hidden worry expression.

Sunstreaker would never, ever say this out loud but the little fleshy did somehow worm her way into his spark.

"What do you mean?" Sideswipe questioned back with confusion lacing into his voice. Shouldn't Gabe be in her berth? He was also worried about her; she wasn't her normal playful, crazy personality anymore. He seethed at everyone at the base who dare blame the sparkling for something that wasn't her fault.

The 'answer' Sideswipe said back to Ironhide wasn't the one he wanted to hear. Or he might be playing his part of the prank well.

Ironhide took a threatening step towards the frontliner to intimidate him and a low growl sounded through his vocal cords. Sideswipe gave him a more confused expression and stepped back, away from the angered bot.

"Where. Is. Gabriel?" He spoke in a lower tone and emphasis every word he says. This time Sunstreaker butts in between the two to stop them.

"We haven't seen Gabriel," Sunstreaker answered. This also wasn't what Ironhide wanted to hear and lunged at the cherry bot in retaliation.

Sideswipe didn't have enough time to react from the sudden assault and was taken down to the ground by Ironhide. He defends himself from Ironhide as he didn't want to agitate the Weapon Specialist even more than he already is.

Sunstreaker carefully butts in between the two as he didn't want his paint to be scratch. He grabs Ironhides left arm before he brings it down on his red twin. Sideswipe is given enough time to roll himself out from underneath Ironhide and hold his right arm to pin him down to the ground.

"What has gotten into you 'Hide?" Sunstreaker questioned with a dangerous tone. Ironhide is still struggling beneath the two as the leader of the group with his T.I.C is swiftly moving towards the three.

They are able to calm down the pissed off Weapon Specialist and he angrily stomps his way away from the group. Still thinking about where his charge is.

Two Weeks Time Skip

After alerting everyone that one of the five orphans has gone missing, they have gone into a frenzy. Her considered siblings have also gone in a frenzy but much crazier.

Ruby has been snappier and cranky all the time. She stays up late at night with her guardian in search of finding her sister.

Kevin has been in a depression state and mostly staying with his guardian. Jazz even can't make him smile anymore and is following his charge down the rabbit hole.

Charlie has been trying to stay strong but you can't always keep a smile on your face, you can ask Jeff the Killer about that. Optimus is trying to keep his charge have but nothing is working and he is busy with help finding Gabriel.

Piper… the only thing to say is not doing well. Now this time it was her fault. She took it too far and forced her sister to run away. It doesn't help with her problem of being blind as her guardian, Ratchet, is trying to help her cope with her sister missing and her blind state. Ratchet is stressed out to the max and has accidentally snapped at Piper a few times as a result.

Other soldiers have taken accountable at the kid missing from them mistreating her. Lennox and Epps are also stressed over their limit and trying their best to find where Gabriel has gone.

Three Month Time Skip

So much time has passed and all hope of returning the girl is diminishing every day. They have learned she was captured by the Cons and nothing has been spilled so far. This is giving the Autobots a dreading feeling that the sparkling was no longer with them.

They can only hope and pray to Primus for the safe return of Gabriel.

 **Sorry, this is shorter than normal but you get to see inside the base. By losing a great friend, things will be very different to everyone. If you haven't seen in my other story, it's fucking snowing at my house and I'm literally snowed in. It's nearly impossible to leave my own house. School was canceled yesterday and today, hopefully, tomorrow is the same or I'm going to have a hissy fit. Also, the snow is up to my knees and I'm 5'7 (I know I'm kind of short), thats at least a foot here and I live in a fucking desert so this way out of the ordinary. Sorry about that rant. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	30. Chapter 30: Hope Arising

Ironhide's Point of View

Firing my cannon once more at the target half a foot ball field away, it hits the fake Con straight in the spark. This was my way of soothing the burning hatred in my spark and the situation at servo _. When I get my servos on the Cons who dare lay a digit on my charge, they will pay._

A deep growl sounded from my engines as I throw my fist down to the ground. The concrete cracks and crumbles easily under the sheer weight of my strength. More thoughts of what the Cons could be doing to my charge flashed into my processor.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turned their gaze over to me to see what the problem was. They glance back each other and must have talked over their twin bond because they made their way over to me.

Rising off the ground and making sure none of the big pebbles were wedged in between my armor and protoform, I turn away from the Terror Twins.

"You know the concrete didn't do anything to you so why you punching it?" Sideswipe strikes up the conversation with his normal 'funny' personality. Rolling my optics at his comment, I begin to walk away from them. I didn't need them to 'pity' me for the lost of my charge. Optimus, Lennox, and many others have tried to console me and slag like that.

"Shut it," I grounded out with a deep rev of my engine to ward them off. Sunstreaker huffed and grabbed his brothers' arm to drag him away from me.

"Hey, come on 'Hide. We all miss her but doesn't mean you have to act like a glitch spawn slagger," Sideswipe commented as his brother attempted to drag him away. A glare settled on my face plates and pointed straight at the two slaggers in front of me.

It wasn't worth it to pay attention to any of them and I began to tread away from them once again. This time they didn't speak up or do anything to try and stop.

Yes, I missed Gabriel dearly and wanted nothing but to have her back with me. She's like a daughter and with Chromia no longer with us, she's the only family I have.

It has been over four earth months since anyone has been in contact with Gabriel. Every day, every day that passes sucks up the lost hope for returning the femme to us. It was taking a huge toll on all of us; she, with the help of her friends, would make us laugh or at least smile in our darkest hour.

After leaving the spawn pit twins behind at the training area for us, I head towards the Main Hanger. Hopefully, Lennox is there to give me some kind of good update of finding Gabriel. Though he promised to call me if anything was spotted immediately.

The large door to the hanger is wide open to allow any wandering bot in if they please to. Many of the humans move out of my way as they didn't want to get stepped on. Some thought it was a good idea to stand in the way of me and risked getting stepped on; those aren't the brightest of the bunch of soldiers here.

Lennox is standing the cat walk talking with his buddy Epps in what seemed to be a deep conversation about the human sport Football. That was one of the things I won't get used to for the United States. They name a sport that barely uses their pedes to kick around the ball and name the other after something stupid, soccer.

My old charge spots me trekking over the idiotic humans and to him. "Hey 'Hide. How is going?" Lennox questioned but flinches right after those words pass his dermas. He re opened his dermas to fix his mistake but I stop him from making his mistake even worse.

"Good except the dumb pit spawn twins thought it was a good idea to console me about my 'problems'," I answered with a huff at the end of the sentence to show my annoyance of the said bots. Those two need to lay off; we are all affected by the disappearance of my charge. I don't need them to pity me; I'm the tough bot around.

A small chuckle escaped from Epps at my comment about the Terror Twins. He gives me a thumbs up to silently agree with me.

"If you're here for any news about Gabriel; I have told you many times-," Lennox starts but I interrupt his speech.

"Yeah, yeah, you have told me many times you will contact me if you hear anything but I want to be here if anything pops up." It was my only excuse to be being here. The sooner I can get out there to find Gabriel, the sooner she can be back within my grasp, safe and sound.

"There might or might not be a crater in the training are for the bots," I randomly spoke up. I wasn't embarrassed about that but wanted to make sure it was fixed so none of the other bots trip and hurt themselves from it. If that happens, Ratchet will weld my aft to his Med. Bay ceiling.

Both of the army mechs burst out laughing after my confession and draw some attention from the surrounding humans and bots.

Talking with Lennox and Epps help somewhat calm my trigger happy digits. Well until a random soldier steps up to the captain of this 'ship' and speaks with him.

"A multiple Decepticon signals have been spotted in the Midwest of the country," she, the random soldier, reported. Both mechs quickly responded by telling her to call a team to ready up and get the plane to get ready.

Gabriel's Point of View

 _How long has it been since they captured me and found out that I was with the Autobots._ My brain wasn't in the right place at the lost of blood and barely any nutrients to regain any strength.

Nothing could be done and there is no one who would save me. None of my siblings or the bots would give a second thought about saving me so what's the point any more. I wanted whatever being that controlled the afterlife to take me quickly and stop dragging this out for their fun.

The door to the lab opened and with what left over strength that is left in my body, I attempted to move my body away from **him**. He has been doing this to me, wanting the information about the Autobots. Nothing about them was spilled from my mouth because you don't betray your close friends.

Shockwave didn't say anything as he made his way over to me and dropped a paper bag with the logo of McDonald's. After doing his normal run of making sure he kept me alive; if he didn't, I was sure he would lose his helm if he lost me; he left me in the darkness of his lab.

The smell of the hamburger and fries wavered into the air drew me close to the wonderful smell. My stomach growled deeply from the lack of food from the past few days or from my guesses, you can't really tell when you're stuck in a dark lab.

It took some time to maneuver my body over to the bag to grab the wonderful food. Quickly unwrapping the wrapping around the hamburger, I chow down on the okay tasting meat and questionable bread. Now my mouth was dry the lack of condiments on the burger, I search the bag for some kind of liquid to help sooth my mouth.

A small water bottle was the only thing to be found in two big gulps, it was downed.

With food in my stomach and water to keep me from being dehydrated, I lay on the semi-warm metal table. Sleep wanted to take me in its blanket but something shook the entire base and made me somehow sit up. Though it was regretted immediately and a groan escaped my throat.

My heart raced from the fear running through my veins at the thought and if my leg could work properly, I would be to Mars by now.

Another large explosion shook the ground and loud gunshots could be heard far in the distance. Though one could easily be recognized, Ironhide was here and others.

 _Remember Gabi, they aren't here for you. They probably found the base and wanted to take it out as soon as possible._ But my heart didn't fully agree with my mind on that, they know it's almost a death sentence to enter the lion's den.

"GABRIEL GRACE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard Ironhide shout with all his might throughout the halls of the base. Excitement blooms inside my chest from hearing Ironhide yell for me and I try to scramble to my feet. They couldn't hold my weight and neither could my arms and I face planted into the metal table.

Next was to use my voice which was useless as a wingless bird, it was still shot from screaming out my pain and agony. "Hi-d-e, I'm i-n he-re." My voice could be barely louder than a mouse squeak. But that must be all he needed as it was only a good minute before the door to the lab opened.

His large frame rushed over to me in a hurry and quickly picked me up. He spoke to me in hushed whispers as to sooth my crying state; he doesn't understand how happy I am for him saving from death.

"I love you, Dad."

It was all a blur until we reached a plane. That's when darkness over took my vision and this time I didn't wish for me to never wake up again. I was finally safe with my dad.

 **Dang, that was a lot of feels during this entire chapter. You got anger, sadness, pain, fear, and happiness in the end. Did you see what she said in the end, which was super cute. Yes, I know it seems a little bit rushed that she forgave them but she never was angry at them in the first place. She was only happy she was away from Shockwave and back with her family. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	31. Chapter 31: Everything Comes to an End

Third Point of View

The plane ride back to the base was going to be the death of Gabriel. There wasn't enough medical equipment to keep the girl alive. Even with Ratchets skill level, her death was to come.

Ratchet was surprised the girl survived this long; she was a walking corpse right. From the torture that Shockwave gave to her, she shouldn't be alive right now. He did everything in his power to stop the internal and external bleeding to stop, yet she has lost much blood.

But something was wrong on the atom level, special where her organs lay. Her heart was almost two times too small; part of her liver and both kidneys are missing, it didn't look as if it was cut but like it was zapped out of existence. She was not in good shape at all.

Ironhide was forced to go into his alt mode as he was pacing around the plane making it tilt to the sides. He's in his holoform and pacing right behind of Ratchet, waiting for their CMO to give him hopefully good news about his charge.

He must say he is terrified about her and prayed to Primus for her to survive because he didn't know what he would do if she didn't. She somehow sneaked into his spark and made her spot in his spark. He was already planning the Cons scientist's death and Shockwave was going to have a fun time with Ironhide.

The pilots flew this poor plane as fast they could back to base because if they didn't, someone was going to die. It be them or the kid in the cargo bay of the plane.

The gear of the plane touched down on the plane and made a loud shrieking noise and bounced a couple of times. It slows down to a stop and the ramp lowers down to the ground to allow its carriers to exit the plane.

Ratchet rushes Gabriel to his Med. bay as fast his wheels and as safely he could. Her heart was having trouble pumping that vital blood throughout her body and it was slowing down to a stop.

This wasn't good, Ratchets brain said to itself. If she joins the Well of Sparks, his friend wouldn't be able to hold it in. Chromia was already gone because of this war but if Ironhide lost Gabriel, he didn't know how he would act but all he knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

He couldn't get a transfusion for her because the base doesn't hold any extra blood. He also didn't know what type of blood she is.

Ironhide stood behind Ratchet, keeping his space to allow the Medic to do his job. He could wait until he was given either good news or…bad news.

Ratchet turned around to face his friend with a grim expression, "'Hide… she's not going to make it." Those words made Ironhide lose it and for the second time, he saw red. He already lost his sparkmate, why did Primus have to take the kid away too?

The last words he ever heard from her was "I love you, Dad."

 **That's all folks! Fuck, I'm such a bad person to all my characters but I wanted to show not all stories end in fluffy unicorns and rainbows. Yes, I understand this was under 1,000 words but I don't care. Sad to say this but… hope you enjoyed the book!**

 **Until next time,  
-MidnightHowling4**


End file.
